Un amor confuso
by LadyCrazy14
Summary: Amy y Sonic tienen problemas. Amy va cogiendo el mensaje que le da a entender Sonic "no la ama" y busca consuelo en los brazos de Knuckles, aunque los dos iran sintiendo afectuo mutuo. ¿Será un amor verdadero o solo se estarán confundiendo? (Amy x Knuckles)
1. Chapter 1

*Holita gente, aquí os traigo un fanfic sobre sonic y es sobre algo que me vino a la cabeza (porque a veces pienso ¿sabéis?) XP

Bueno en fin como el título pone este fanfic va sobre… ¡EXACTO!

Knuckles x Amy, sin más demora os dejo de molestar y a leer ^u^*

Era un día soleado y Sonic dormía plácidamente hasta que….

-¡Soniiiiic!-

-Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber que pasa ahora Tails?-

-Amy y Cream…-

-¿Qué?-

-El doctor Ivo ha, ha…- Tails no podía apenas respirar pues había llegado corriendo.

-Tails dilo ya… O te obligaré a correr a mi ritmo durante 4 horas.- Dijo Sonic muy impaciente.

-¡Sonic, Amy y Cream han sido secuestradas por el doctor Ivo! Les tiró un red y Knuckles vio hacia donde se las llevaban.- Le informó Sally.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sonic se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había sucedido.

-¿Tails, le has dicho donde ocurrió?-

-No…-

-Será mejor que le sigamos.- Sally y Tails fueron a por uno de los transportes inventados por Tails para seguir a Sonic Mientras este solo corría a la velocidad del trueno.

-Espera… ¿Dónde me habían dicho que era? Bah, ya me encontraré con Knuckles.-Pensó.

-Ahí está… ¡Knuckles!- Lo llamó.

-Por fin llegas, Sonic se las han llevado hacia aquel monte de allí.-

-¿Eh? Pensaba que se las llevó a su laboratorio. En fin…-

-Sonic, voy contigo.-

-Pues ve a tu ritmo.- Tras eso comenzó a correr.

-Nunca cambiará…- Dijo Knuckles palmeándose la frente.

Al poco Sally y Tails llegaron en una especie de moto e invitaron a Knuckles a subir. Se dirigieron al monte donde se encontraban las chicas.

A los diez minutos ya estaban allí. Sonic estaba esquivando minas.

-¡Sonic cuidado!- Gritó Amy.

-Sé lo que hago…-Le respondió.

El doctor disparó una especie de rayo pero Knuckles les salvó.

Sin embargo gracias a eso el doctor se había despistado y Sonic le atizó un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.

Ambos liberaron a las jóvenes.

Amy le besó la mejilla a Sonic, este se mantuvo distante.

Knuckles solo rió entre dientes.

-Sonic ¿me llevas cargada?-

-¡Ni loco pesas mucho.-

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?-

-Emm… No- Se asustó por si Amy sacaba su martillo.

-Jaja… ¿Si quieres te llevo yo?- Todos lo miraron extrañado, excepto Sonic que parecía divertirse.

-No gracias…- Se indignó Amy, comenzando a andar.

-¿Amy a dónde vas?- Preguntó de forma inocente Cream.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos?- Preguntó Tails.

-¡No! Lo que me hacía falta es que todos os rierais de mí. Puedo ir sola.-

Todos se subieron con algo de culpabilidad en el vehículo y se fueron. Sonic no se subió pero se marchó corriendo parecía no tener culpabilidad.

Amy empezó a llorar. Pasó un rato sentada en un parque por toda la tarde.

-Siempre que le doy cariño a Sonic me rechaza. ¿Qué hago mal?- Pensaba dolorida

-¿Amy? ¿Estás llorando?-

Esta se giró, con esperanza de que fuese Sonic pero no…

Era Knuckles…

-No déjame en paz.-

-¿Es sobre Sonic verdad?- Preguntó de forma seca.

Amy solo asintió. Knuckles se sentó a su lado.

-Amy, puede que no te conozca pero te daré un consejo de amigo. SONIC-NO-QUIERE-CASARSE-

Amy estalló en llanto.

-Yo lo quiero y es mi novio.-

-Te equivocas… CREES que es tu novio.-

-No sé…-

-Solo estás obsesionada por él. Olvídalo, eres Amy Rose puedes conseguir a más chicos. Todos los que te apetezca.-

-Knuckles…-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias…-

-De nada.- Este se fue a levantar del banco donde estaban.

-Espera, quédate un poco más conmigo por favor.-

-De-De acuerdo…- Dijo sin mucha decisión.

Pasaron toda esa tarde juntos sin decir nada, solo sentados en ese parque, viéndose el uno al otro.

Amy cuando habían pasado unas horas, se fue acercando a Knuckles hasta apoyarse en su pecho.

Este se puso nervioso pero no la apartó, sus corazones latían al parecer al mismo tiempo.

-¡Amy!- Al frente se acercaban Tails y Sonic.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Tails. Sonic solo tenía una mueca de preocupación.

-Sí estoy muy bien.-

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- Preguntó Sonic con un cierto rin tintín en la voz.

-Emmm… Sonic le tenías que decir algo a Amy ¿no?- Le dio un par de codazos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Amy…-

-Dime…-

-prodn por ofedret…-

-¿Eh? No te he entendido-

-¡QUE PERDONA POR OFENDRETE ¿VALE? YA ESTÁ TAILS, YA ESTÁ, YA LE PEDÍ PERDÓN ¿CONTENTO? BIEN AHORA ¿QUE NARICES HACEIS KNUCKLES Y TÚ?!-

Knuckles se separó de Amy y se sentó un poco más lejos de Amy.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!-

-No, jeje… perdónalo está un poco, en bueno, danos un segundo…-

Tails se llevó a Sonic a un rincón para hablar.

-Sonic ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-

-Solo hago lo que me parece. Créeme sé lo que hago…-

-Sonic le has gritado sin motivo y es muy extraño en ti.-

-¿Estará celoso?-Pensó Tails.

Sonic volvió a donde se encontraban Amy y Knuckles y se sentó entre ellos. Tails lo observó un instante y se marchó.

-¿Qué me contáis?-Preguntó Sonic.

-Nada ¿y por qué no te marchas?- Respondió Amy enfadada.

-Creo que aquí sobro.- Dijo Knuckles levantándose y marchándose.

Amy se mostraba enfadada.

-Amy…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Todavía sigues enfadada?-

-¿Tú qué crees Sonic?-

-Amy… Lo…, lo…-

-Como quieras te perdono.-

Sonic le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Amy.

-¿Qué hago? Amy no me gusta.-Pensó Sonic.

-¿Cómo puede ser? No siento nada por Sonic, si haces unos minutos hubiese matado por esto. No, solo pienso en Knuckles… NO, NO Y NO, no me puedo… No…

Acaso me estaré… ¿Enamorando de él?


	2. Chapter 2

*Holiwis, aquí la cosa se va poniendo tensa entre Knuckles, Sonic y Amy. Veamos que les ocurre*

-Sonic…-

-Dime…-

-Nada, nada…- Amy se sonrojó. Hubo un gran silencio incómodo, Sonic como de la nada besó a Amy y se fue corriendo.

-S,sonic…-

-¿Qué me pasa? No, no me dejaré engatusar.- Se levantó para irse a su casa, por el camino chocó con alguien.

-¡Sticks!-

-Que paso Amy, ¿estás bien?- Dijo estendiendole la mano ya que por el choque se cayo.

-S,si, ¿qué haces por aquí? Pensaba que estarías en tu madriguera.-

-Y no te equivocas estaba ahí pero me entraron unas grandísimas ganas de cazar.-

-Emmm…. Vale, que te vaya bien.-

-Oye Amy ¿te vas a casa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-De acuerdo, si no estás muy ocupada…-

-¡Pues vamos!- Dijo Sticks corriendo.

-¡Esperame!-

-Mientras tanto Sonic-

Sonic estaba sentado frente a la televisión.

-Bah, no ponen nada bueno.- Dijo desanimado mirando al reloj.

-Mmm… Son las nueve de la noche. ¿Y si llamo a Amy? ¿Estará dormida?-

Tocaron en la puerta de su casa y Sonic a regaña dientes se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Sonic, buenas noticias, creo que Amy te dejará en paz…- Le informó Shadow curiosamente muy animado teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.

-Okey, pasa,pasa…-Se alegro Sonic a pesar de que en su cara aparentase que no.

-Se te ve muy serio teniendo en cuenta que Amy no te gusta.- Habló Shadow ya vuelto a la normalidad.

-Y me alegro.-

Shadow lo miró muy serio, se le notaba algo extraño a Sonic en la cara. Shadow solo le hizo un gesto de intriga.

-Bueno me debo ir o Eggman se erniará buscándome.-

-Hasta otra.- Se despidió Sonic con su ímpetu habitual.

Sonic volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que eran las nueve y diez de la noche.

-Mejor me acuesto ya…-

Sin embargo por mucho que tratase dormir no podía.

-Porras, no logro dormirme es más no tengo sueño. Bueno, saldré a la calle un rato a lo mejor me da sueño.-

Sin demorarse ni cinco minutos Sonic salió a la calle y empezó a caminar sin rumbo exacto.

-Parece que no hay mucha gente.- Dijo tras unos veinte minutos andando. Se paró en seco al ver a una persona que le parecía familiar.

-¿Amy?- Sonic fue hacia la chica y efectivamente era ella, estaba sentada frente a una fuente. Quizo llamarla pero no le hizo mucho caso, si no quería que se le echase encima si se daba cuenta de su presencia tendría que salir de allí, pero por una extraña razón no quería, se sentía triste al hacerlo. Pero a pesar de eso empezó a correr en otra dirección alejándose de allí.

-¿Eh? Creo que he oído algo… Será mi imaginación.- Amy se veía preocupada.

-No logro dormir… Y lo peor…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Del sobresalto se levanto, tropezó y cayo al agua.

-¿Estas bien?- Amy miró hacia a arriba era Knuckles.

-¡Tonto me has dado un susto de muerte!-

-Ok, ok… ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte o no?- Le cedió la mano.

Esta la tomó y el chico la levanto de un tirón pero Amy resbaló quedando apoyada en Knuckles. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Anda sal de ahí.-Le exigió.

-Sí…-

-Ahora dime ¿qué hacías aquí a las diez de la noche?-

-¿Son las diez? Vaya pensaba que era más temprano.-

-No tienes remedio…-

-¿Y tú qué?-

-Yo… yo entreno hasta tarde.- Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Entrenas? ¿A las diez de la noche?-

-Nadie es perfecto.- Se indignó Knuckles.

-Como quieras…-

-Bueno, ¿me vas a responder?-Knuckles se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-Puess, necesitaba pensar.-

-A saber, seguro que en como engatusar a Sonic para casarte con él.-

-No es eso… La verdad estoy pensando en… Romper con él.-

-Wow, eso es nuevo, ¿qué tripa se te ha roto?-

-Hoy estás demasiado de graciosillo ¿no crees?-

-Estoy ilustrado, por cierto ¿qué ibas a decir de "Y lo peor…"- Knuckles simuló con voz de pito.

-Pues que… me debo ir a casa. Jeje…-

-Esperame te acompaño…- Knuckles le tomó la mano de forma inconsciente.

-Perdón Amy…-Se avergonzó y soltó la mano de Amy. Esta sonrio y le volvió a coger la mano.

-No pasa nada, me siento más segura así…- Dijo Amy sonriendo muy ampliamente, Knuckles solo escondía la cara y se sonrojaba más mientras andaban por aquella plaza. Los dos por mucha vergüenza que tuvieran caminaban despacio como si no quisieran que se acabase.

Pasó una hora y se habían desviado del camino. La verdad era difícil decir si lo hicieron accidentalmente o intensional.

Los chicos llegaron a un banco donde se sentaron mirándose algo cariñosos. El ambiente era muy incómodo, se hizo un silencio que si hubiese pasado una mosca se habría oído.

-Amy, t, te, te tengo que decir algo…-

-Dime Knuckles...- Le miró con cierto gesto de intriga.

-Yo nunca te lo dije pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Como siempre estabas atenta por Sonic…-

-¿Si?-

-Pues yo te quería decir que… te…-

-Amy ¿qué haces aquí?-Apareció Cream con su pequeño amigo.

-Ah, hola Cream… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Pues me escapé para pasear un poco…- Se rio de forma dulce.

-¡No hagas eso! ¿Y si Eggman te secuestra?-

-Perdona… Amy…-

-Perdona…- Dijo la pequeña voz de Chao.

-Ok, ve a casa ya…- Le ordenó como una madre reprochando.

-¿Me podeis acompañar?-

Amy miró a Knuckles y este se encogió de hombros. Eso lo tomó como un si y los tres se marcharon a acompañar a Cream.

Al rato llegaron a la casa, Amy se despidió de Cream y se marchó con Knuckles, esta vez no se cogían de la mano si no que Knuckles le pasó la mano por el hombro a Amy.

-Creo que será mejor que te lleva a ti también a casa. Y esta vez sin desviarnos.-

-Vale…-

Por desgracia la casa de Amy no estaba muy lejos de la de Cream, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Bueno ya estamos.-

-Knuckles…-

-¿Qué?-

-Entra conmigo.-

-¿Eh? E, E, Está bien…- Se alteró. Amy le hizo pasar a empujones.

-Ven, siéntate.- Amy se sentó en un sofá y le dijo que se sentase a su lado. Knuckles se puso al lado de Amy guardando una distancia.

-Knuckles ¿qué me querías decir en el parque?-

-¿Eh? No nada importante…-

-Venga… Por fiii…-

-Esta bien… Verás Amy esto nunca te lo dije porque porque… Tú querías a Sonic, no me prestabas atención y yo… yo… te amo Amy Rose.-

Se formó un gran silencio. Knuckles notó a Amy paralizada, este se levantó y estando apunto de irse notó que alguien le cogía la mano.

-¿Amy?-

-Yo también te amo…-Sonrió feliz.

Amy se levantó del sofá, agarrando el cuello de Knuckles dulcemente quien estaba paralizado. Al poco Knuckles agarró a Amy de la cintura. Se miraron mutuamente con cariño y poco a poco juntaron sus labios para besarse en uno que sería muy apasionado. El beso fue llegando a más tanto que Knuckles levantó a Amy como una novia para cruzar el umbral dispuesto a ir al cuarto de la chica.

Cuando llegaron Knuckles tumbó a Amy en la cama suavemente y beso por beso la fue desnudando hasta que estaba igual a como llegó al mundo.

-Knuckles ¿esto quiere decir que somos novios?-

-Si…- La besó con cariño.

Knuckles comenzó a tocar lentamente a Amy y al poco empezó a meterle su "aparato" que en un comienzo a Amy le dolía lo que hizo que Knuckles fuese de forma lenta hasta que se le pasase.

Pasó un rato que estaban en el cuarto y en cuanto Amy dejó de estar dolorida, Knuckles empezó a moverse con embestidas rápidas pero precisas mientra Amy gemía.

-Ah-Gieron.

Los dos quedaron abrazados en la cama, uno pegado al otro muy acarameladitos.

-Ha sido increíble mi primera vez.-

-También ha sido la mía, y opino lo mismo.- Dijo Knuckles besando la frente de Amy.

Al rato ambos cayeron dormidos.

*Holii, aquí termina el capitulo 2 de amor confuso.

Espero que os haya gustado. La cosa va estupendamente para Amy y Knuckles pero ¿Sonic estará feliz por dejar de ser acosado por Amy?

No se pierdan lo próximos caps… :p*


	3. Chapter 3

*Hola, hola… Gente, aquí os traigo la parte número 3 del fanfic "un amor confuso" veamos que ocurre con la historia de amor de nuestros Knuckles, Amy y Sonic…

Sin más demora ¡A leer!*

Amy despertó esa mañana con el cuerpo, algo dolorido…

Miró con ternura a Knuckles…

-Qué lindo se ve.-Pensó, pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza… Ella estaba decidida a amar a Sonic sobre todas las cosas.

-Pero ¿y Knuckles?- Pensó detenidamente.

-Amy…- Oyó la voz de Knuckles.

-¿Eh?- Le devolvió la mirada a Knuckles quien estaba muy rojo (más que su pelaje).

-¡No me mires, estoy desnuda!-Dijo echando a Knuckles del cuarto.

Este salió corriendo del cuarto y decidió esperar a Amy, en el salón. Pasaron veinte minutos y oyó los pasos de Amy bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?- Aparentó estar molesta.

-Sí, te quería preguntar algo, algo muy importante…-

-Pues dime, ¿qué es?-

-Verás Amy, como ya recordarás de lo que te conté anoche, pues tú me gustas y… Me encantaría que fueses… mí…-

-¡AAMYYYYY!- Se oyó a Sonic desde fuera de la casa.

-¡¿Qué narices quieres Sonic?!- Gritó Amy desde una ventana.

-¿Quieres venirte a una cita?-

Amy miró unos minutos a Knuckles quien la miraba fijamente.

-¡Sonic, será mejor que nos demos un tiempo, tengo a alguien más. Lo siento… Pero ya tengo otro novio!-

-Ah, okey, vale… Quizás en otro momento…- Sonic salió corriendo de allí porque no quería que se le notase que quisiese llorar, cosa muy rara en él.

-A la mierda todo…-

-¡A-LA-MALDITA-MIERDAAAA!- Corrió a una velocidad que no había corrido antes. Hasta tropezó con una rama y cayó en un lago muy profundo.

-Ayu…da- No podía salir de ahí se veía sin esperanzas y a punto de ahogarse.

En las últimas vio una figura femenina que se tiró al agua y lo cogió para llevarlo a la superficie. Sonic solo vio esa figura ya que perdió las consciencia.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Dónde me encuentro? ¡¿Me has secuestrado?!-

-No, no, es solo que estaba dibujando y te vi caer al agua, como noté que no podías salir entré a sacarte pero te desmayaste y… bueno, decidí traerte aquí.

Sonic solo miraba de arriba abajo a la muchacha quien era una eriza de color celeste, con un pelo parecido al de Amy pero más largo, hasta los tobillos. Llevaba un top morado y una falda azul y una converse rojas. Tenía unos ojos verdes.

Sonic no dejaba de mirarla, le parecía una eriza muy hermosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó la chica.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Me llamo Sonic…-

-Encantada, yo me llamo Azahara.- Le besó la mejilla.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada tocaron en la puerta. Azahara corrió hacia ella para ver quién era.

-Ah, hola Tails.-

-Hola prima…-

-¿Prima?- Se preguntó Sonic intrigado. ¿Cómo podía ser que una eriza así fuese la prima de un zorrito como Tails?

-Hombre Sonic, ¿cómo estás? Azahara me ha contado lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues bien… Tails… ¿Cómo nunca me dijiste que tendrías un prima así de bella.-

-Ah, pues nunca me preguntaste. ¿Es que te gusta?-

Sonic apartó la mirada avergonzado. Tails rió.

-¡Azahara, ven corre!- La llamó, del sobresalto Sonic le tapó la boca.

-Dime, ¿queréis algo?-

-Sí, Sonic quiere una cita contigo en el parque.- Tails se zafó de Sonic diciendo eso.

-Bueno… si no quieres…-

-Por mí ideal…-Respondío la bella eriza.

*Bueno gente, ya sé que se ha quedado un poquito corto pero os prometo que para el próximo lo haré larguísimo…

Y el personaje de Azahara es nuevo (inventado por mí), tranquilos, es inventado, no os rompáis las cabezas buscándolo. Jejeje

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, besitos*


	4. Chapter 4

-Punto de vista de Amy-

-Amy, ¿eso quiere decir que…?- Knuckles se veía confundido.

-Knuckles, yo…yo…-

-Está bien Amy, lo entiendo, sé que me quieres decir.- Se dirigió a la puerta, pero no pudo irse, vio como Amy lo agarraba del brazo.

-Amy ¿qué haces… suelt…-Fue interrumpido.

-¡No!, ¡No! No y ¡No!- Dijo llorando, nunca Knuckles la había visto así, algo culpable por hacerla llorar.

-Knuckles, yo… Te… amo…-

-Ya, ya… Amy, vámonos a dar una vuelta ¿De acuerdo?-

Amy solo sollozaba mientras Knuckles la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de casa, pasando de darle la mano a pasarle el brazo por el hombro incorporándosela.

Solo podían oír sus corazones latiendo.

-¿Quieres un hot dog?-

-¿Eh?-

-Que si quieres un hot dog, Amy. Es que hay un puesto ahí cerca.-

-¡Ah! Si, si-

-Pues vamos…-

Caminaron como unas tres calles mientras charlaban de cosas varias.

-Amy, espérame aquí, vuelvo en seguida.-

-De acuerdo…- Se sentó en un banco junto a una fuente.

-Knuckles…- Se repetía en su mente.

-No sé qué hacer…- Se le venían a la mente mil imágenes de Sonic, todos los momentos con él, muy pocos buenos y muchos malos, momentos en los que la ignoró… Pero… Había uno… un momento… que era de hacía años… pero el que más se repetía.

-Flashback-

-Anda, un niño solo… Iré a saludarle… Ven Cream.-

-Voy…-

-Hola, me llamo Amy, tengo 7 años y ella es mi amiga Cream tiene 2 años. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-¿Mmm? Me llamo Sonic, tengo 10 años, y con vuestro permiso me largo.- Dijo echándose a correr con su típica velocidad.

-¡Que malo! Yo lo quería conocer… Vámonos Cream, vamos a jugar a las cocinitas.-

-Vale…- Le sonrió la conejita.

*A la noche*

-¡Ay nooo! Me he vuelto a perder… Y Cream se fue a casa…- Decía mientras caminaba y lloraba.

-¿Estás bien?- Oyó una voz detrás suya.

-¿Tú quien eres?-

-Soy Sonic, que mente tienes, ya ni de mí te acuerdas…-

Amy, no le dijo nada, simplemente no paraba de llorar.

-¿Te has perdido? Anda que… Aunque teniendo encuentra que está muy oscuro hoy… ¡Ya lo tengo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Vente…- La tomó de la mano y se la llevo casi colgando ya que se fue corriendo hiperrápido y Amy apenas podía poner los pies en el suelo.

Al poco llegaron a una casa.

-Esta es mi casa, ven quédate conmigo esta noche.-

-V, V, V, V, Vale….- Dijo toda colorada.

Esa noche Amy y Sonic la pasaron riéndose y jugando a miles de cosas.

-Sonic…-

-Dime…-

-¿Quieres ser mi… mi…-

-¿Tu… novio?-

-Si, ¿quieres?-

-Mmm… No sé, no quiero a ninguna chica detrás de mí que me obligue a hacer lo que no quiero.-

Amy se desanimo.

-Este bien…- Sonic sello la propuesta de Amy con un beso en la mejilla.

-Fin del flashback-

-Sonic…- Dijo Amy entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Chilló cayéndose al suelo del brinco que pegó.

-¡A ver si me dejáis de dar estos sustos…!- Gritó enfurecida.

-Pues no haber me llamado…-

-¡Pero si no dije nada!-

-Dijiste claramente… "Sonic"…-

-¡¿Y tú qué?! ¿Me estabas siguiendo?- Le señaló.

-¿Yo? Yo he venido con una amiga.-

-¿Una amiga?-

-Si, mírala ahí viene…-

-Sonic, aquí tienes tu hog dog súper con kétchup como a ti te gusta.- Amy, no podía para de ver a la acompañante de su ya, EXnovio.

-Hola, encantada me llamo Azahara, ¿tú debes de ser Amy?-

-Aja, soy la Exnovia de Sonic.-

-¿Exnovia? Vaya, no sabía que Sonic hubiese tenido novia. Pensaba que no era de esos que se dejan avasallar para conseguir mujer.-

En la mente de Amy pasaban mil pensamientos y angustias. ¿Sería que Sonic la había remplazado? ¿Sería que estaría con esa chica incluso siendo su novio?

No lo sabía pero solo tenían ganas de llorar y huir a casa.

-Punto de vista de Knuckles-

-Amy… Ahora seremos tú y yo por siempre…- Pensó Knuckles.

-Vaya, vaya Knuckles…- Oyó una voz, inconfundible… Con ese tono de regalada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rouge?-

-Pasear un poco…-

-Si, ni una mierda, supéralo…-

-¿El qué? Que estuvieses conmigo pero que amabas a esa Amy, o tal vez que cuando estábamos en la cama solo gemías el nombre de Amy.-

-¿Sabes? Esa chica que tanto odias, es mejor que tú, tú te regalas al primero que pasa.-

-¡No me faltes el respeto de esa forma! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Eras lo más importante para mí! ¡Robamos joyas juntos! ¡Y aun así no te vale NADA!-

-Rouge… Lo nuestro acabo… Supéralo, no debiste irte con…-

-Fue un error, no quise, solo te quería dar celos.-

-Pues te equivocaste. Adiós Rouge…-

-¡Espera!- Digo la murciélago agarrándole el brazo y elevándolo por los aires para una vez abrazados besarlo como si no existiera nadie más, solo ellos dos.-

-¡Knuckles… ¿Co-Cómo pudiste?!- Dijo Amy a sus espaldas, llorando a moco tendido.

-Amy, no es lo que parece!-

-¡Te tendría que dar vergüenza Knuckles!-Le gritó Sonic desde abajo.

Rouge bajó a Knuckles, pero cuando este se disponía a acercarse a Amy, ella solo corrió de ese lugar.

-Punto de vista de Sonic-

Entrada la noche Sonic acompaña a Azahara a su casa, donde la espera Tails.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós Azahara.-

-Adiós Sonic, espero que Amy se encuentre bien.-

-No te preocupes, lo estará. Bueno Adiós.-

Sonic decidió ir caminando ya que esa noche hacía una brisa muy agradable lo que le alentaba a ir despacio caminando.

Pasadas 2 horas llegó a su casa casi se tira al suelo a reírse por lo que vio.

-Shadow, ¿estás borracho?-

-Te quero ti ¡IPS! digo que te ¡IPS!…-

Sonic no podía parar de reírse.

-Shadow vete a casa anda…-

-Ne, ne puego parque él, el doctor Egg man, esa pelota humana… Me ha echado hasta que la borr… ¡IPS! la borrachera se me pase.

-Ay Dios, bueno, por un día supongo que te puedes quedar aquí.-

Sonic, llevó a Shadow al sofá y ahí lo tumbo y él se fue a dormir. A la hora de haber se acostado, notó como alguien se le montaba encima.

-Sha… Shadow ¿qué haces?-

-Sssh… Sonic… No tienes escapatoria…-

-¿Qu…Qué?- Sonic pudo notar que sus muñecas se encontraban atadas fuertemente a los lados de la cama al igual que sus piernas.

-Shadow, suéltame…-

-Ni lo sueñes, esta noche lo vamos a pasar bien…- Acto seguido procedió a besar a Sonic y taparle la boca con una trapo ya que este se veía muy inquieto.

Shadow, empezó a besar a Sonic desde el cuello hasta llegar a su "pequeño Sonic" el cual comenzó a chupar mientras podía oír a Sonic gemir.

Una vez se cansó de chupar dejó que Sonic soltase su "jugo" de macho en su boca, desató a Sonic y este se quitó el trapo.

-Shadow…- Sonic en un descuido de este tiró a Shadow a la cama dándole la vuelta y ya que seguía erecto este empezó a meterse dentro de él con embestidas muy fuertes.

-Sonic, córrete fuera en mi pecho.- Y así Sonic lo hizo.

Luego Shadow se levantó y acostó a Sonic en la cama boca arriba metiéndole su "cosita" dentro de su boca.

Así fueron pasando la noche… Has que la mañana siguiente…


	5. Chapter 5

*hola gente, aquí os traigo la siguiente parte de "amor confuso".

Aquí quisiera dar las gracias por los comentarios que tuvo el capitulo anterior. Para mí eso cuenta muchísimo y me da ánimos para continuar y… Sin más demora…

-¡Te matooooo!-

-¡¿Y ahora qué quiere Shadow?!-

-¡A saber a santo de qué haces que Sonic y yo nos acostásemos!-

-Porque me lo habías pedido…-

-Mentiraaa- /0/

-Bueno gente a leer…-

-No me ignores….- T-T*

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Ay, ay… Mi cabeza…- Se quejaba Shadow mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama. Tras examinar el cuarto en donde se encontraba notó un brazo abrazándolo.

-Sonic… Sonic… ¡SONIC MIRA UN HOT DOG!-

-¡COÑO DIME DONDE!- Sonic se levantó de un salto.

-Espera, pero que…- Dijo Sonic, tapándose sus partes.

-¿P-P-Pero tú no estabas borracho ayer?-

-¿No me digas que te has creído ese cuento Sonic?-

-Pero si se te notaba muy borracho- Shadow, comenzó a reír mientras Sonic lo veía enfadado. De pronto Shadow agarró a Sonic de las muñecas poniéndolas encima de su cabeza.

-Tengo una idea Sonic…- Le murmuró en el oído…

-Vamos a jugar un poco…-

-¡No pienso jugar a nada cont….- Sonic fue interrumpido por Shadow quien con un movimiento brusco lo tiró a la cama.

-Sha-Shadow estate quieto…- Se sonrojo.

-¡SONIIIIIIC!- Se oyó un grito por la ventana.

Shadow soltó a Sonic y este corrió a la ventana.

-Azahara ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por si querías ir a dar un paseo. Por la playa conmigo.-

-Claro, espérame guapa bajo enseguida.-

Azahara se mostró algo vergonzoso por lo que dijo Sonic, pero solo sonrió y en su defecto Sonic dándose cuenta se puso nervioso.

-Narra Amy-

-Es un idiota, un estúpido, yo, yo…- Amy rompió en llanto.

Amy, no podía parar de llorar por lo ocurrido con Knuckles.

Tocaron la puerta de su casa y ella se levantó a mirar quien podría ser.

-¿Quién es?-

-Amy, soy yo… Abre por favor, lo que viste fue solo un mal entendido.-

-Déjame en paz idiota, se podía ver clarito que la amabas.-

-Amy, por favor, yo la dejé solo por ti, y ella está envidiosa por eso me besó aunque yo no quisiera nada con ella.-

-Y a mí qué, solo me mientes…-

-Lo juro Amy, ella solo quiere que sea el padre de su hijo.

-¿Qué?-

-Mierda…-

-Rouge está embarazada de ti y tú sigues aquí, ¡MALDITO IRESPONSABLE!-

-Pero el niño no es mío, no es mío. Lo juro.-

-¡¿Y entonces de quien?!-

-Yo… juré no decírselo a nadie.-

Amy abrió la puerta.

-¡Y no se lo puedes decir ni a tu novia, ¿A LA QUE SE SUPONE QUE AMAS?!- Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Está bien… Déjame pasar y te lo diré.-

-Narra Sonic-

-¡ ¿Queeeeee…?! ¿Qué hiciste anoche con Shadow?- Preguntó Azahara algo sorprendida.

-Lo que te conté Azahara, pero no te confundas, estaba muy distraído y muy nervioso y yo…-

-¿Entonces eres bisexual?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Hombre, como tú y yo podríamos decir que somos novios y Shadow por lo que veo también.-

-Emm… Yo, la verdad, no lo pensé así, ¿eso quiere decir que oficialmente somos novios?-

-Si, pero… ¿puedo pedir algo?-

-Lo que quieras…-

Azahara se acercó a Sonic y empezó a susurrarle, él la miraba algo sorprendido.

-¿Sabes Sonic? Se me está haciendo muy tarde y creo que debería irme a casa.-

-¿Te acompaño? Se está oscureciendo y…-

-No gracias Sonic- Lo besó a en la boca y con una sonrisa se marchó a casa.

Sonic se puso en pie y caminando por la orilla del mar planteándose lo que ocurrió con Shadow.

-Yo no puedo sentir nada por él, no me gustan los hombres, ni siquiera siento nada por Shadow.-

-Sonic…-

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte.-

-Shadow, no me gustas, no quiero nada de ti.-

-Sonic, sobre eso, he pensado y… Está bien, si no quieres nada conmigo pero… Por lo menos déjame un noche más de pasión.

-No Shadow, No… No soy de esos.-

-Sonic ¿Cómo puedes saber si eres de una manera si nunca lo has probado?-

-Si lo probé anoche…-

-Y se notó que te gustó mucho, sino no me hubieses chupado mis partes.-

Se hizo un gran silencio en la playa por unos diez minutos.

-Solo esta noche y ya, no haremos nada más.-

-Está bien si así lo quieres, pero… Haremos que esta vez sea muy especial.

-¿Especial en qué sentido?-

-Ya lo verás…-

-Narra Tails-

-¿Qué tal tu cita Azahara?-

-Bien, Sonic se me declaró, ya tiene dos parejas.-

-Ahh que b… ¿cómo?-

-Dos parejas, Shadow y yo…-

-Pero si Sonic no es gay…-

-Pues ya ves…-

Tails, se sentó en el borde de la cama incrédulo a lo que Azahara le contaba.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con aquella chica Tails?-

-¿Con quién? ¿Rouge?-

-Esa murcielaga…-

-Ahh, si es Rouge, pues desde aquella vez no la he vuelto a ver, que fue la fiesta de su cumpleaños.-

-Flashback-

-Feliz cumpleaños Rouge…-

-Gracias Tails, creía que hoy la pasaría sola.-

-¿Y eso porque Rouge?-

-Porque Knuckles desde hace unos días me trata distinto, solo la pasa con Sonic, según dice él, yo solo lo veo atento a esa pelandruzca de Amy, ella jamás le hará caso.-

-Vaya, lo siento Rouge…-

-No pasa nada. Oye Tails…-

-Dime…-

-Verás es que, tuve una idea para que Knuckles me quiera más y se olvide de Amy.-

-¿En serio? A ver cuenta…-

-Por ahí tengo un poco de vino, y había pensado que a lo mejor si lo emborracho, quizás me pueda acostar con él y así me embarace.-

-No me parece mal plan, pero ¿no crees que está un poquito mal hacerle eso?-

Rouge, sollozó un poco.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo quiero que me ame por siempre y seguir mi vida junto a él.-

-Tranquila, si te ama se supone que esto se pasará.-

-Está bien, déjame y ahora vuelvo Tails, voy a por unos zumos.-

-A los cinco minutos-

Rouge, entró con una bandeja con dos vasos.

-Ten Tails, gracias Rouge.-

Al rato los dos se sentían muy cariñosos, Tails abrazaba a Rouge y ella le besaba en el cuello. En veinte minutos, ya estaban juntos en el cuarto de Rouge dándose placer.

-¡Ahhh, Tails… Ya casi…!-

Encendieron la luz del cuarto, era Knuckles.

-¡ROUGE ¿QUÉ HACES CON TAILS?!-

-knuckliis… Yo, te lo puedo explicar.-

-¡Fuera de aquí maldita!-

-¡¿Y tú qué Knuckles? No paras de estar detrás de esa Amy, seguro me has puesto los cuernos con ella!-

Knuckles sacó un anillo con un diamante mostrándoselo a Rouge.

-¡ESTO! Era lo que hacía… ¡ESTO!-

Rouge, avergonzada solo se disculpó pero eso no sirvió.

-Fin del flashback-

-Sinceramente, creo que Knuckles seguirá muy enfadado conmigo.-

-Entonces tú fuiste del que hablaban en el parque…-

-¿Del… que... hablaban? ¿Quiénes?-

-Es que Rouge le dijo a Knuckles que esperaba un bebe y él le dijo que era con el que le puso los cuernos y…-

-¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¡No puede ser!-

-¿No lo sabías?-

-Ay madre ¿y cómo es que nunca me dijo nada?-

-Se habrá olvidado…-

-Azahara en tres meses tiene tiempo de sobra para acordarse.-

-Menudo lio…- Azahara se echó manos a la cabeza.

-Narra Sonic-

-Vale Shadow, ya estamos en tu casa ¿y ahora qué?-

-Sígueme…- Tomó a Sonic de la mano y lo llevó al tercer piso.

Shadow le tapó los ojos a Sonic, y le guio hasta un punto del cuarto.

-Ya hemos llegado…- Le quito las manos de los ojos a Sonic y este no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba en una sala de BDSM.

-Bueno empecemos…- Dijo Shadow muy animado. Sonic no sabía que decir.

Shadow puso una venda en los ojos de Sonic y lo guio hasta la cama donde lo acostó y ahí mismo lo amarro.

-Shadow ¿Qué…-

-Silencio Sonic…- Una vez dicho esto Shadow dio un latigazo en el suelo dejando a Sonic algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no haré nada malo… Si te portas bien.-

Shadow comenzó a chupar el cuello de Sonic lentamente excitándolo por el morbo que eso daba.

-Sonic, dime ¿a quién perteneces?-

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie.-

-Error…- Le dio una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Sonic, repito ¿a quién perteneces?-

-A-a… Shadow- Dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿A quién?! ¡Grítalo!-

-¡A SHADOW!-

Entonces este se fue bajando a donde se encontraba la erección de Sonic y empezó a tocarlo y oír a Sonic dar pequeños gemidos de placer.

Una vez paró, acerco sus partes a Sonic.

-Chúpamelo, perro…- Sonic comenzó a chuparle hasta que este acabó dentro.

Una vez hecho le sacó la venda a Sonic y comenzaron a besarse, Shadow se posicionó encima de Sonic y comenzó a lamer el pecho de Sonic y a moverse para que este se corriera.

-Ah, ah… ¿ya estás Sonic?-

-Ahh, sii…. Ya acabo de terminar Shadow.-

-¿Y qué tal…? ¿Te ha gustado…?-

-Pues…-

*Bueno gente aquí dejo el fanfiction, si queréis saber más sobre esta historia, ya sabéis, estad pendientes.

Y repito, muchas gracias por apoyar el fanfiction.

Y perdón si el yaoi es un poco, fuera de contexto pero la verdad tenía ganas de ponerlo. Decidme que opináis.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Chao.*


	6. Chapter 6

*Holiii… Siento haber tardado mucho, digamos que he ido teniendo problemas con el fanfic. Pero en fin… AQUÍ ESTÁ EL 6º de amor confuso. ¡A LEER!

-¿Y qué tal…? ¿Te ha gustado…?-

-Pues…- Sonic se quedó pensativo por unos minutos.

-Sonic, dime, ¿te ha gustado o no?-Le dijo Shadow algo nervioso.

Pero Sonic solo le hizo un ademan para que le desatase a lo que Shadow lo desató y una vez libre se levantó y salió por la puerta.

-¡ESPERA!-

Sonic se dio la vuelta muy serio.

-Dime si te ha gustado o no…-

Sonic solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Shadow quedó en la cama mirando hacia abajo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Sonic… Si tan solo supieras… lo que te quiero contar…-

-Mientras tanto Amy y Knuckles-

-Osea que Rouge te obligo a besarla y el hijo que tiene no es tuyo sino de Tails.-

-Exacto.-

-Todo esto es muy loco para mí- Amy se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Viendo el gesto de Amy, Knuckles le besó en la mejilla. Amy lo miró y sonrió tiernamente.

-Entonces ¿confías en mi Amy?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza muy feliz, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Vamos a pasear?-

-¿Podemos ir a la piscina Knucklis?-

-¿Knucklis?-

Amy rio tras oír a Knuckles repitiendo el apodo, al poco rato él también sonrió.

-Está bien, me puedes llamar Knucklis y sí vamos a la piscina.-

-BIEEEN- saltó Amy de emoción.

A la hora ya Amy y Knuckles se dirigían a la piscina, por el camino se iban abrazando y besando.

-¡Anda! Amy, Knuckles ¿A dónde vais?-

-Ahh, hola Sonic, vamos a la piscina.- Respondió Amy un poco seria.

-Que bien, ¿puedo ir con vosotros?-

Ninguno habló, y Sonic lo tomó como un sí y agarrando del brazo a Amy dispuesto a llevarla a la piscina.

-¡NI SI TE OCURRA!- gritó Knuckles.

-¿Qué?-

-SUÉLTALA-

-Yo no hice nada, solo la agarre del brazo-

Knuckles miró a Amy quien estaba muy roja, este la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos…- Ordenó Knuckles casi arrastrando a Amy.

Sonic se sintió algo mal y los siguió detrás, aunque no tan mal como para no dejar de mirar al culo de Amy que llevaba un tanga y un paleo transparente.

Tras andar un rato llegaron a la piscina donde aparecieron Azahara, Tails, Sally y Sticks.

-¡AMYYY! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEÍAAAAA!-

-No hace falta que grites Sticks…-

-Esta Sticks siempre dando la nota.- Suspiró Tails.

-Hola Tails.-

-Hola…Azahara- Se puso rojo.

Azahar rio un poco.

-Sonic ¿te acuestas conmigo?-

-¡¿QUEE?!- A Sonic le empezó a salir un chorro de sangre por la nariz.

-Que si te acuestas en la hamaca conmigo. SALIDOOOOO-

-Ah, va...vale- Sonic se tumbo con la eriza y todos se dispersaron a donde quisieran.

-Sonic ¿me pones crema?-

-Va…vale- Este se levanto y empezó a untarle la espalda a su novia.

-Amy, cuenta ¿Qué tal con Knuckles?-

-Pues todo bien, hubo un problemilla con Rouge pero ya lo arreglamos.-

-¿Hablabais de mí?- Apareció Rouge vestido de forma provocativa, con un bikini que solo tapaba pero no sujetaba nada.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?!- Le gritó Sally intentando defender a su amiga.

-¡Cállate niñita mimada!-

-¡No le digas así perra!- Le dijo Amy muy enfadada.

Rouge rio sin control.

-Que gracia me haces canija, soy una murciélago no una perra como tú, eriza de mierda. Ni siquiera pudiste estar con Sonic y ahora te metiste con MI novio, pero tranquila. Él volverá a mí. Eso tenlo por seguro.- Dijo riéndose.

Amy no se pudo controlar y le arreó un bofetón lo que hizo que Rouge se cayera y acto seguido Amy se tiró a pegarle teniéndola sujeta del pelo. Pero Rouge se elevo con sus alas y tirando a Amy del pelo por lo cual esta chillaba se formo un tumulto.

-¡Rouge, bruta suéltala!- Le gritó Sally.

-¡AMY AGUANTA AMOR!- Le gritó Knuckles haciendo que Sonic lo mirase mal.

-Yo también ayudaré a Amy- Dijo Sonic.

-Sonic ten cuidado parece que no están dispuestas a razonar- Le comentó Azahara besándolo en los labios.

Entonces Knuckles y Sonic corrieron hacia las chicas para alejarlas, lo cual no fue cosa fácil ya que las dos forcejeaban y se agarraban como para matarse.

Tras quince minutos tirando de ellas Knuckles logró separar a Amy y Sonic a Rouge, este último tratando de meterse en el centro se llevo un puñetazo.

-¡Sonic-kun! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Azahara acariciándole el lado por donde fue golpeado.

-Si tranquila Azahara…-

-¡SUELTAME VOY A MATAR A ESA PERRA!- -No dejaba de chillar Amy a lo que Knuckles la intentaba tranquilizar.

-Escúchame bien, eriza de las narices, esta vez tus amiguitos te han salvado pero a la próxima…- Finalizó pasando su dedo por el cuello y voló lejos de ahí.

-Vamos Amy, te llevaré a casa…-

-Os acompaño…- Dijo Sonic acercándose.-

-No…- Amy y Sonic se pararon en seco al oír esa respuesta de Knuckles.

-Amy, espérame en la puerta… Sonic y yo tenemos que hablar.- Sin más ni más, Amy se fue a la puerta de la piscina algo preocupada.

-Knuckles ¿pasa algo amigo?-

-¡¿QUÉ SI PASA ALGO?! ¡YA LO CREO QUE PASA! TÚ Y SOLAMENTE TU ERES LO QUE PASA.-

-¿Qué? No entiendo…-

-¡Ah! Ahora no entiendes ¿verdad? Ahora que te interesa no entiendes.- Knuckles se veía furioso.

-Si me lo explicas tal vez sepa…- Sonic se encogió de hombros.

-Muy te explicaré, ahora, AHORA que Amy es MI novia no dejas de toquetearla, de entrarle a ligar. Sé que tú lo saboteas todo. Así que aléjate de Amy y de mí ¿Estamos?- Gritó Knuckles con un ataque de rabia, tras decir esto y sin dejar hablar a Sonic fue junto Amy y los dos se fueron.

Sonic agacho la cabeza, con una expresión de tristeza.

No había saboteado nada, pero se seguía sintiendo atraído por Amy, si es que lo llego a estar alguna vez.

-Sonic, Sonic…- Oyó una voz hablándole, era Azahara.

-Ah, dime preciosa…- Una risita de Azahara se oyó.

-Mi primo y yo nos vamos ya a casa, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?-

-Mmm… No gracias, voy yo solo.- Tras una larga despedida de besos, Azahara y Tails se fueron de la piscina y Sonic empezó a caminar.

-Azahara, Shadow, Amy… Arrgg… ¿Por qué me siento así?-

En un banco vio a Shadow sentado.

"¿Lo saludo o lo ignoro?" era lo que tenía en su mente, Shadow se veía algo triste por lo que decidió sentarse con él abierto a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Ho…hola- tartamudeo un poco.

-¿EH? Ah, hola Sonic…-

-¿Estás bien? Te ves depre…-

-Si estoy BIEN…- Dijo un poco con retintín en la voz.

-Algo me dice que no…- Sonrió Sonic.

-Te vi sujetando a Rouge y besando a esa eriza azul celeste…-

-Si Rouge tuvo una pelea con Amy y esa eriza es mi novia, Azahara...-

Shadow se levantó del banco.

-Pues que seas feliz con ella…-

-Shadow, espera…-

*Bueno amigos, hasta aquí, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^w^ Besitos*


	7. Chapter 7

*Hola, hola gente ¿Cómo estáis? He andado un pelín liada pero aquí está el séptimo capítulo de "Amor confuso".

Antes que nada quería dar gracias por el apoyo que recibe el fanfic… ^_^

-¡CALLATE Y PON LA HISTORIA PESADAAAAA!-

-¡Que te calles Sonic!-

-Déjate de tanto blah, blah, blah… Ya nos sabemos lo que quieres decir…-

-Ahora es costumbre interrum… ¡AMY, KNUCKLES NO HAGAIS ESO EN LA MESA!-

-Bueno gente, si Lady no termina de presentar lo haré yop… ¡A leer!-

-No me sustituyas Sonic TT-TT-*

-Shadow, espera…-

Shadow no atendió a la llamada de Sonic y trató de continuar su camino, Sonic se levantó corriendo y le agarró de los hombros.

-Shadow, dime que te ocurre, ¿porque esa actitud?-

-Nada, ¡DE-JA-ME!- Empujo a Sonic tirándolo al suelo y marchándose corriendo de allí.

-¡Shadow!- Chilló Sonic viendo como su amigo se alejaba corriendo.

-Punto de vista de Shadow-

"Sonic… ¡ERES UN TONTO! Y más tonto yo por engañarme así contigo" No puedo dejar de llorar y pensar eso, mientras huyo de ti… Nunca me imaginé que pasara esto… Sonic… Quizás algún día me perdones por lo que haré.

Corrí hasta mi casa, sin embargo, noté como Sonic me seguía corriendo atrás mío, pero… Nahh… Si Sonic me siguiera no estaría de camino a mi casa.

-Ya llegué por fin…- Dije entrando a mi casa y dándole una última mirada a la calle.

Subí al segundo piso sin mucho ánimo, me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar por un rato.

-Flashback-

Se ve a Sonic atrapado en una celda del doctor Eggman, en la que se ve atrapado por su versión robótica y Shadow.

-¡NO TE LIBARÁS DE ESTA MALDITO PUERCOESPIN!-

-Ya verás que sí, doctor Eggman.-

-Me gustaría ver como lo haces.- Dijo Eggman mientras se alejaba riendo.

Sonic trataba de forcejear por salir de la celda pero Shadow se lo impedía golpeándolo y las barras de la celda electrocutándolo.

-Vamos Shadow, sé que no eres un simple perrito faldero de Eggman.-

-¡CALLATE!- Se enfadó Shadow y le abofeteó. Sonic cayó al suelo.

-Ummm… ¿Y esta chica rubia de la foto?- Comentó Sonic.

-¿Eh? ¡PERO ¿Qué?!- Shadow pudo ver que Sonic le robó su foto de María.

-¡EY, DAME ESA FOTO!-

-¿Quién es?-

-¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-

-Es linda, y se os ve muy cómodo abrazaditos.-

-Es María…- Dijo Shadow agachando la cabeza para no dejar ver sus lágrimas.

-¿María? ¿Es tu novia?-

-Cállate…-

-¿Estas llo…-

-¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE!-

Se formo un gran silencio en la sala, nadie decía nada…

-E-ella… mu-murió…- Dijo Shadow con solo un hilo de voz.

Sonic se acercó a los barrotes y le dio la foto a Shadow, quien la cogió y la guardó.

-Lo siento…-

Shadow no respondió, pero de pronto agarro a la versión robótica de Sonic y rompió algunos barrote con un arma desintegradora instalada por Eggman.

Sonic corrió a afuera sin antes pararse frente a Shadow y acercarlo a él de modo que quedaron cara a cara, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Lo siento tío, ten suerte…- Y Sonic en ese momento abrazó a Shadow y salió corriendo.

-Fin del flashback-

-En ese momento pude ver tu lado tierno Sonic… Y me empecé a enamorar de ti. P-pero… t-tú… Idiota…-

Sin más salí de mi cuarto y salí a la cocina… Tomé un cuchillo… lo puse en mi muñeca...

-Esté… será mi fin.-

-Punto de vista de Amy-

-Knucklis...-

-¿Si Amy?-

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sonic antes?-

-¡Que importa!-

-Es que parecía triste…- Dijo Amy agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Amy?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué te preocupas por él? Pensaba que lo olvidaste ya, que ya no sentías nada por él.-

-¿Q-qué dices Knuckles? Yo te amo, y ya olvidé a Sonic… Pero aun así Sonic y yo seremos solo amigos.-

-¡NO!- Se enfureció Knuckles.

-Knu-Knuckles ¿qué te pasa me estás asustando…- Dijo Amy casi llorando.

Knuckles al ver así a su novia decidió aflojar un poco.

-Perdóname Amy, es que, es muy difícil que tu novia y su ex, se vean… Así…-

-Así ¿Cómo?-

-Así, se nota algo en los ojos de Sonic. Aparte, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero siempre que el está cerca pasa algo malo. ¿Quién te dice que lo de la piscina no fue culpa suya?-

Amy se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-No, Sonic es incapaz… Lo sé muy bien.-

-Ya, porque siendo su novia se dejó a conocer mucho ¿no?-

Amy se mostró frustrada y se encerró en su cuarto. Knuckles las siguió, pero se quedó fuera del cuarto.

-Amy, mi amor, compréndeme ¿sí?-

-Márchate, no te quiero ver…- Dijo esta desde dentro de la puerta.

-Amy… Porfav…-

-¡MARCHATE!-

Hubo un muy largo silencio, no se oía ni el ínfimo vuelo de una mosca.

-Me quedaré en la puerta…-

Amy dejó de hablar y solo se tumbó en la cama y Knuckles se reclino al lado de la puerta a esperar a su novia.

En la mente de Amy pasaban mil imágenes de aventuras con Sonic pero ni una que este le prestase atención. "Sin embargo, a esa erizita celeste sí ¿verdad Sonic? A ella toda la atención del mundo".

Se levantó de la cama y miró sus dos fotos más preciadas.

En la primera están Sonic y ella cuando se hicieron novios, Sonic aparece besando y abrazando a Amy con muchísima ternura. Era su recuerdo del porque eran pareja.

En la segunda eran Knuckles y ella, aun no eran novios cuando se hizo la foto pero se les veía como una pareja feliz, él aparecía tomándola tiernamente de los hombros y ella muy sonrojada. Aunque en estos momentos cuesta mucho sentirse bien.

¿Qué podría hacer? Dudaba si su ex le quería arruinar su actual pareja, si su pareja la quería sanamente.

-Todo esto me sobrepasará…- Dijo dando un largo suspiro.

De repente se oyó a Tails entrar en la casa y pudo oír la conversación de Tails y Knuckles.

-¡Chi- chicos!-

-¿Qué sucede Tails?-

-¿y Amy?-

-Hemos tenido una pelea y se encerró en su cuarto. ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Sí… Sonic y yo fuimos a buscar a Shadow para ir a jugar consola pero no abre la puerta, ni contesta al teléfono, ni nada y estamos pensando que algo malo le ocurrió. Sonic fue a por Rouge, Sticks, Sally, Silver y a los demás, yo vine a por vosotros…-

-¿No estáis exagerando un poco? Digo yo… ¿Qué le podría a ver ocurrido a Shadow?-

-Sonic dijo que hace unas 5 horas se lo encontró en un banco pero que al responderle este actuó raro y se marchó corriendo.-

-Vaya… Bueno, dudo que lo pase algo malo, pero iré a investigar con vosotros.-

-¿Y Amy?-

-Yo no voy, me quedo, ya me dirá Knuckles cuando venga.- Dijo Amy del otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien…- Asintieron al unísono, salieron rápido hasta llegar a la casa de Shadow.

-Bien… ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-Preguntó Silver.

-¿Y si abrimos la puerta a golpes?- Sugirió Blaze.

-¡¿Para luego pagarle una nueva?! ¡Ni de coña!- Comentó Sonic.

-¿Y si le prendemos fuego a la puerta?- Dijo Sticks.

-¡TU ESTÁS OCA Y NUNCA SE LO CUENTAS A NADIE ¿VERDAD?!- Chilló Knuckles.

Tails se acercó a la puerta y de debajo del felpudo sacó una llave.

-¿Y si usamos esto?-

-¡Te mato! ¡A saber porque no avisaste y así no hacemos el tonto!- Le gritó Blaze apunto de un ataque de nervios.

-¡EH, EH! ¡Con Tails no te metas!- Lo defendieron Sally y su prima Azahara.

-Dejémonos de tonterías y entremos ya…-

-Psss… Criajos…- Murmuró Rouge levitando.

Tails abrió la puerta para encontrarse con esa escena…

*Bueno, bueno chicos, hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo, espero y les guste, dejen comentarios si quieren saber que fue lo que vieron. Besitos…*


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Shadoooww!- Gritó Rouge gritando volando a toda velocidad hacia él.

Los demás también se fueron acercando rápidamente mientras Rouge sujetaba a Shadow. Shadow no paraba de sangrar por la muñeca.

-Sonic, rápido busca unas vendas y desinfectante de heridas.- Le dijo Knuckles.

Sin embargo Sony estaba inmóvil, quieto en el sitio.

-¿E-Esto lo cause yo? No, no puede ser… Nooo…- Pensaba.

Reaccionó al sentir la bofetada de Sally quien parecía enfadada.

-¡SOOOONIIIIIC! ¡Busca las dichosas vendaaaas!-

-Si, si… Ya voy…- corrió por toda la casa hasta el baño donde, tras rebuscar en miles de cajones y armarios encontró un metro y medio de vendas y un poco de desinfectante que ya se había usado antes. Volvió corriendo de nuevo a la sala donde Rouge sujetaba la cabeza de Shadow y los demás trataban de darle aire abanicandole.

-Por fin llegaste... Hemos llamado a una ambulancia para que se lo lleven. Mientras dame y le pondremos las cosas.-

Sonic salió de la casa para sentarse en el tejado. A pesar de que todos le gritaron, él no quizo bajar bajo ningún concepto y alli se espero hasta que llego la ambulancia.

-Perdona Shadow…- Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Perdón por que?-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! A-Amy ¿tú que haces aquí?-

-Es que ví la ambulancia venir a esta dirección y como sabía que estaríais todos por aquí pues me decidí alcanzar.-

-¿P-Pero como has sabido?- Sonic se comenzó a poner un poco mas nervioso.

-Por la escalera que tiene Shadow en su jardín- La eriza señaló a unas escalerillas de mano que estaban al otro extremo del tejado.

-¿Qué le pasó a Shadow?- Preguntó inocentemente Amy.

-Se cortó las venas…- Respondió Sonic con un tono de voz frío.

Amy bajó la cabeza y Sonic le pasó una mano por la espalda.

-Ejem…- Sonó una voz de atrás suyo, era Knuckles.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-

-Sonic me estaba contando lo ocurrido.-

-Ya veo, ya… ¿Nos vamos Amy?- Le extendió la mano.

-Si, adiós Sonic.-

-Adiós…-

Quedándose solo Sonic pasó horas mirando al cielo, horas en soledad. Su cabeza era un manojo de preguntas, de indecisiones… Shadow, Amy, Azahara… No quería estar con Amy pero, ya una vez rota su relación si eso se podía llamar asi sentía como esas ganas de estar con ella a todas horas. Azahara… Era la chica de sus sueños, no era obsesiva, lo quería bien

Shadow… Por lo que había visto era capaz de morir por Sonic. Pero Sonic aun tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, a Sonic, Shadow solo le parecía un amigo más… Pero empezó a sentir cosas hacía él.

Para cuando se quizo dar cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche.

-Bah, se me ha hecho un poco tarde, será mejor ir a casa…- Avanzó por la espesa noche caminando lentamente.

Punto de vista de Amy

Knuckles y Amy se encontraban en casa de esta última abrazados viendo la tele.

-Knuckles ¿Estás enfadado?-

-¿Yo? Nooo que va… Ese erizo te manosea y no me voy a enfadar.-

-Si, si estás enfadado.-

-Amy… Mírame a los ojos.- Dijo Knuckles tomándola de los hombros y acercándosela.

-¿S-si?-

-Yo te amo de verdad Amy Rose... ¿Tú me amas a mi? Dilo de verdad, con el corazón.-

-Yo… ¡SI TE AMO KNUCKLES!- Cerró sus ojos dando un grito. Knuckles no hizo nada y acercó sus labios a los de Amy dandole un apasionado beso.

Knuckles procedía a sacar el vestido de Amy y su sostén de una forma un tanto salvaje y comenzó a chupar el cuello de esta mientras Amy solo podía gemir de placer.

-K-Knuckles…-

-¿Te gusta Amy?-

La eriza solo cerraba sus ojos y asentía muy rápido, Knuckles al verla algo nerviosa le tomó de la barbilla y le susurró "No tengas miedo, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos ¿recuerdas?"

Entonces Knuckles agarró la cintura de la eriza y comenzó a meterlo rápidamente y duramente.

-AAAHHGG… Ahhgg…-

Knuckles siguió metiendole y sacandole a Amy mientras ella gemía muy alto y Knuckles se terminó corriendo junto Amy.

-K-Knuckles… te amo…- Amy cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Knuckles.

-Yo también te amo Amy Rose.- Este también cerró sus ojos tomando de la mano a su novia.

5 meses después…

El tiempo pasó, Shadow aun seguía en el hospital, tras en un principio quedarse en coma durante unos dos meses debido a que perdió muchísima sangre y los otros tres meses fueron para realizarle test psicológicos para averiguar que le empujó a cortarse las venas, sin embargo Shadow solo miraba al frente suyo sin hablar ni decir nada.

Amy y Knuckles siguen juntos mas enamorados que nunca pero con sus diferencias, discusiones, etc…

-Shadow, dime algo…- Suplicó Sonic con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo Shadow no le respondía pero sí le miraba fíjamente.

Sonic era al único que Shadow miraba y escuchaba, a los demás solo les oia hablar para ni les escuchaba, miraba y hablaba.

Sonic notó una mano en su hombro.

-Azahara ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-

-Acabo de llegar… Shadow no ha avanzado en nada ¿cierto?-

-Cierto…-

Azahara llevó a Sonic al sofá bajo la mirada penetrante de Shadow.

-Sonic… Te quería pedir algo…- Se sonrojó la eriza celeste.

-D-dime Azahara.-

-Verás estuve pensando y… creo que ya que… llevamos de novios… como 5 meses mas o menos… pues, he pensado que quizás debamos formalizarlo.-

-¿C-Como que f-formalizarlo?-

-S-si, verás… Tu y yo nos queremos de verdad pero… Ya sabes, lo que me contaste sobre Shadow ese día en a playa… lo que ocurrió con Shadow… no sé…-

-A ver, a ver… ¿Me estás diciendo que escoja entre vosotros dos?-

-La verdad es que… Sonic…- La eriza le tomó de las manos a su novio.

-Sonic, yo quiero una relación seria… que yo sea tu única novia, la única que esté contigo y tu seas el único que esté conmigo.-

-Azahara… yo…-

-Si no quieres lo entenderé… Si te interesa y quieres intentarlo ve esta noche a mi casa…- Se despidió la eriza besando a Sonic en la mejilla y a de Shadow agitándole la mano, pero este parecía molesto y le quitó la cara.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

-¿Irás?- Preguntó Shadow.

-S-S-SHADOWWW YA PUEDES HABLAAAAR- Le abrazó Sonic.

-¡¿Irás o no?!-

-No lo sé…-

-Vete…- Shadow señaló a la puerta.

-P-pero… Shadow…-

-¡QUE TE VAYAAS!- Le gritó a Sonic casi llorando.

Sonic salió del cuarto algo decaído.

Punto de vista de Amy

-Por favor, que salgonegativo, que salga negativo… -Amy estaba sentada en el baño sola viendo hacía el test. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y no le quedó otra que ir a abrir la puerta ya que seguramente sería Stick porque hací unas horas la había invitado a su casa para hablar de "el tema"

-Ya estoy aquí Amy…-

-Hola Stick, aun no ha salido nada…- Dijo Amy un poco desanimada.

-¿Pero a ti no te gustaría? Al fin y al cabo Knuckles te quiere y seguro lo aceptará.-

-Si, pero es que…-

-Amy, entre tu y yo… ¿Amas de verdad a Knuckles?-

Amy solo suspiró.

Voy a por el test a ver si ya salió.

Sticks agachó la cabeza mientras pensaba: -"Amy no hagas tonterías… Y aclárate"-

A los 5 minutos Amy volvió a la sala mirando fijamente el test con una expresión neutral y se sentó junto a su amiga, ambas miraron a un punto fijo.

-Amy…-

-¿Si?-

-Felicidades…-

-Gracias Sticks…- Dijo acariciándose el vientre mientras lloraba.

Sticks solo le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sticks… necesito pedirtelo…-

-¿El qué Amy?-

-Quédatelo… Quédatelo tú…- Dijo llorando.

-Amy, eso es imposible… ¿Cuándo se te note que haremos? ¿eh? ¿Qué problema tienes con tenerlo junto a Knuckles?

-Es que… NO se que quiero… Por un lado me alegro pero por el otro no quiero que Knuckles me abandone…

-No lo hará, yo estaré aquí…- Sticks tras decirle esto la abrazó fuerte, no tanto como para hacerle daño.

-vamos a decírselo Amy…- Stick agarró de la mano a su amiga para llevársela a la casa de su novio.

Punto de vista de Sonic

Ya eran como las 8 de la tarde, casi la hora a la que Azahara lo citó en su casa si quería formalizarse con ella si quería, aún duraba la hora de visitas en el hospital.

-Se acabó… Ya está decidido…- Sonic salió corriendo de su casa para llegar a…

*Hola gente, aquí les dejo el octavo cap. de amor confuso, espero que les guste….

Supongo que ya sabéis que ocurrirá en el próximo cap. Sonic al fin escogerá entre Azahara, Shadow y Amy… Díganme a quien quisierais que escogiese.

Bueno, hasta la próxima : 3*


	9. Chapter 9

*Hola gente, bueno, ya como dije a base de vuestras votaciones acá veremos a quien escoge Sonic.

El resultado de los votos lo dejaré al final aparte de un mensaje. Y muchas gracias por votar chicos, no me espere que votase tanta gente (emotive time :P)

Sonic: CACHO DE PESADA EMPIEZA YAAAAAAA!

Ya voy Sonic… Jooo… Pa una vez que me pongo emotiva.

Shadow: No te metas con la niña Sonic!

Amy: Tú te callas negro…

Azahara: Racistaaaaa!

Tails: Tú no te metas Azahara….

¡Qué rule ya el fanfic que aquí nos acabaremos liando a piñas .*

Sonic salió corriendo de su casa para llegar al hospital, para ver a Shadow.

Parecía correr más de lo que lo había hecho en su vida, pero es que, claro la hora de visita terminaba e quería pasra mucho tiempo junto a Shadow ahora que ya se había aclarado las ideas.

En eso de unos quince minutos llego al hospital y subió al cuarto de Shadow a toso prisa mientras lloraba sin poder evitarlo con las miradas de los pacientes que se iba encontrando.

-209, 209, 209 ¡ Maldición, ¿dónde estará?!- Se repetía buscando la habitación de Shadow. Al cabo de no mas de 4 min la encontró y abrí de par en par la puerta.

-¡Shadow!- Dijo mientras lloraba.

-¿S-Sonic? ¿No deberías estar en la casa de tu novia?- Sonic ante estas palabras de Shadow se mantuvo en la puerta y bajó la cabeza.

-Ya no es mi novia… Vine aquí por ti…-

-¿C-Cómo?- Dijo Shadow incrédulo. Sonic se acercó a su amigo y lo besó durante casi un minuto entero, se separo de él y acercándose a su oído le dijo.

-Te lo puede decir más alto, pero no más claro…-

Narra Amy

-Stick, segura de que no se va a enfadar?-

-Ay, Amy ¿Cómo se va a enfadar? si él te ama con locura.-

-P-Pues supongo que tienes razón.-

-Vaya, vaya… Mira quien está aquí…- Se oyó la voz de Rouge atrás suya. Sin embargo Sticks estalló en risas, Amy al tener solo 5 meses el vientre apenas se le notaba y seguía con su tipo, pero Rouge tenía ya 8 meses casi llegando a 9 por lo que su figura estaba un poco desmejorada.

-¡Vaya pintas!- Sticks la señalaba tirandose al suelo para reirse.

-¡Cállate maldita zorra!-

-Oye, a mi mejor amiga no le hables así!-

-Uy, que miedo, la ericita que aún es una cria se ha enfadado conmigo… ¡Uy! que voy a hacer…- Se reía Rouge con un tono burlón.

Amy enfadada le tiró una piedra a Rouge apuntando a su estómago. Por suerte para Rouge logró esquivarla, esta se tiró en contra de la eriza tirando al suelo a su amiga.

-¡Ahora sí te vas a enterar maldita! A ver quién te defenderá ahora!- Decía mientras la estrangulaba.

Amy pensó que sería su fin, el aire se le agotaba. Cuando de pronto Rouge fue tomada del brazo y tirada hacía atrás.

-¿Cuánta veces te lo tendré que decir? ¡DE-JA-LA!- Le reprocho Knuckles.

-¡No la voy a dejar, ella casi mata a mi bebe! ¡Me quizo tirar una piedra!-

-Vete de aquí…- La tiró para atrás.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Chilló la murcielago.

-Pero y a ti ¡¿ qué te p…. ¡AYYY DIOS!- Se interrumpió viendo sangre saliendo de la partes de Rouge. Knuckles llamó al hospital para pedir una ambulancia para ella. Sticks la aydaba a empujar, y Amy trató de hablar con Knuckles.

-K-Knuckles… Tenemos que hablar…-

-Amy, esto fue un accidente y es muy grave, ¿ no puede ser después?-

-No, Knuckles, estoy embarazada….- Le dijo la eriza de sopetón a su novio. LO que hizo que este se tuviese que sentar de golpe.

-Voy… a ser… padre…- Se qedó en shock repitiendo esas palabras varias veces.

-¿Y ahora que le sucede Amy?-

-No lo sé…-

Llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a Rouge dentro dejando a Amy, Sticks y Knuckles en la acera.

-Knuckles… Yo…- Amy no sabía que decir, ni que reacción sería la de Knucles.

-Amy…- Knuckles la agarró de la mano.

-¿S-Si?-

-No estoy listo para ser padre…-Esta palabras hicieron a Amy estar apunto de llorar hasta que sintió el abrazo de Knuckles.

-Pero te prometo que lo intentaré.-

Por ahí pasaba Azahara.

-Chicos ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Rouge creo que fue a dar a luz…-

-Vaya, entonces mi primo ya va a ser papá…-

-Al parecer.- Respondió Knuckles dejando a Sticks que no sabía nada confusa.

Amy, hablándole al oído le explicó todo.

-Voy a llamar a Tails…- Dijo Azahara sonriendo.

-Seguro que se va a alegrar, si…- Dijeron Amy y Sticks al unísono con un tono sarcástico.

Narra Tails

Comenzó a sonarle el teléfono móvil.

-¿Si?- Respondío.

-Tails, soy yo Azahara.-

-Ahh, dime prima… ¿Pasó algo?-

-Adivina quién va a parir.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que vas a ser papá…-

-Osea que… Rouge… Esta en… Pero… ¿ya?… ¿Cómo?...-

-Tails tranquilízate y ve ya a ver a tu bebe anda, hazme el favor.-

Tails colgó el teléfono y salió rápidamente en dirección al hospital, según pasó por la puerta se oyeron gritos, se notaba que eran de Rouge.

El zorrito se acercó a la recepcinista.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde está dando a luz Rouge la murcielago?-

-Mmm… ¿usted es algún familiar?- Preguntó con cierto rintintin en la voz.

-Si, si, sy el padre de lbebé del que dará a luz.- La recepcionista sin creerle mucho le responde.

-Está en la sala 8.-

-Gracias…- Tails camina hasta la sala encontrándose con Sonic por el camino.

-¿Tails? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-No me creerías… Por cierto, Azahara se quedó esperandote ¿Por qué no fuiste?-

-Es que ahora estoy con Shadow. Venga dime, no me reiré lo prometo….-

-Verás ¿te acuerdas que Rouge engaño a Knuckles con… Alguien?-

-Ajam…-

-Ese alguien fui yo.-

Sonic se quedó boquiabierto.

-Y ahora está dando a luz.-

-F-Felicidades hermanito.- Sonic le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Me podrías acompañar a la sala? Es que estoy muy nervioso.-

-Claro.- Caminaron un rato y entraron en una sala de espera donde al lado se encontraba Rouge pariendo. A la media hora salio una enfermera.

-¿ustedes son familia de Rouge?-

-Yo no, él es el padre del bebé.-

-Okey, pase por favor…-

-S-Si…-

-Usted también puede pasar, usted es el tío ¿no?-

-Si, si…-

Ambos pasaron y vieron a Rouge con un bebé en los brazos. Era una pequeña zorrita, con dos colas, su pelaje de color blanco, sus ojos de color aguamarina como su madre y con una pequeña diferencia de los zorros… Tenía alas.

-Es… Es… Preciosa…- Dijo Tails algo nervioso.

-¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!- Le chilló Rouge. Tails bajó la cabeza

-Vino a ver a su hija…-

-A ti nadie te ha preguntado…-

-¡Estás hablando con mi hermanito! ¡Claro que tengo que ver en esto! ¡Y mucho!-

Rouge se veía realmente enfadada, sin que las enfermeras ni Tails y Sonic pudieran hacer nada, comenzó a volar y salió por la ventana con la niña en brazos.

Tails comenzó a llamarla chillando. ¿Y si le hacía algo al bebé? ¿Y si se lo entregaba a Eggman?

-Lo encontraré Tails…-

Narra Shadow

-Si que está tardando Sonic en volver…- Pensaba en voz alta solo en el cuarto.

Cuando de pronto la ventana estalló.

-¡Shadow!- Decía Rouge llorando.

-Sé que quizás no puedas hablar pero necesito que me ayudes... Por favor ven conmigo.- Si dejar que Shadow interviniera para decirle que podía hablar logró montarlo encima suya y llevárselo aun teniendo a su hija en brazos.

Se llevó a Shadow a su casa, la que Rouge compartió con Knuckles y ahora donde vivía ella sola.

-R-Rouge sabes que puedo hablar ¿verdad?- Dijo por fin Shadow cuando lo dejó hablar.

-¡Y porque no me dijiste antes y te pregunto en el hospital!- Shadow se puso a mirarla muy fijamente.

\- UNO ¿Por qué tienes un bebé en brazos?, DOS, no me dejaste hablar.-

-Tengo un bebé en brazos porque es mi hija y ya día luz, y estaba muy desesperada como para andarme yendo despacito a que hablaras.-

-¿Y para que demonios necesitabas mi ayuda?-

-Ten esconde este bebé… O quédate tú con él…- Le pasó la niña a los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tengo una vida por delante Shadow… Yo solo quería embarazarme para que Knuckles se fijara en mi, pero como ya el bebé no está dentro no lo quiero.-

-Rouge, sabes que te quiero un montón y eres mi mejor amiga pero… ERES LO MAS PERRA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA.- Le devolvió el bebé a los brazos.

-¡Tú lo o la trajiste al mundo! ¡Tú la o lo cuidas! A mi, a mi no me metas en problemas.-

-Shadow… ¿Sabes lo que le haría Eggman si se entera de que es hija de un amigo de Sonic?-

-No lo sé, ni quiero…-

-Acabaría con ella…-

Shadow y Rouge permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, uno frente al otro. Cuando la bebé empezó a agarrarle el dedo a Shadow el cual al tener los brazos cruzados se lo ponía fácil a la pequeña.

-Está bien… Dámela y vete. Pero que queden claras dos cosas… La primera, no lo hgo por ti, lo hago por ella. Y la segunda, no me haré cargo yo, la dejaré con quien me parezca.-

Sin decir más la murciélago abrazó y besó a su hija por última vez y la dejó en los brazos de Shadow.

En la casa de Tails

-¡¿Por qué a mi Sonic?!-

-Tails, cálmate…- Le decía Silver y Sonic mientras lo trataban de sentar.

Tocan en la puerta y Sonic decide abrir.

-S-Shadow…- Sonic se queda mirando viendo a su nuevo novio con la hija de su mejor amigo/hermano.

-Rouge me dio esto para Tails.- Dijo Shadow mintiendo.

-¡Mi hija!- Tails agarró a su niña felizmente.

-Que bien Tails. Por cierta ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-

-Mmm… Ya que había pensado que Sonic fuese el padrino…-

-¿Yo?- Se alegró Sonic.

-Si, le pondré… Sonica.-

*Bueno, hasta aquí el cap… Y aquí los resultados de las votaciones:

Shadow: 24 votos

Azahara: 2 votos

Amy: 2 votos

Tails (aunque no estaba de opción y me hace ilusión decirlo): 3 votos

Por goleada ya se ve que Shadow ganó.

Yo aquí les quería pedir, para los amantes de Sonic (los que les gusta) mi novio ha empezado a hacer un fanfic, y me gustaría que al que le guste Sonic le eche un vistazo. (Ya sé que Spam, no me maten) si les interesa la historia se llama: "Sonic y la visita del proclamador" El nombre de usuario es: JmaxTM

Bueno, y con esto y un bizcocho hasta el próximo cap. Bye (Besos para todos)*


	10. Chapter 10

*Holiwis gente aquí estamos en el décimo capitulo de Amor confuso… Espero y que os guste…

Sin más demora que empiece el fanfic :3*

-¿Enserio le pondrás a la niña Sonica?- Preguntó Silver.

-Si…- Respondió Tails mirando sonriente a la niña acunandola.

-Se parece a ti Tails…-Dijo Sonic sobándole la cabeza.

-Gracias Sonic.-

-Pero por lo que se ve sacó los ojos de su madre…- Comentó Silver sin ninguna reacción por arte de los demás.

-Es un poco tarde… Sonic ¿te vienes a mi casa?- Le preguntó Shadow.

-Mmm… Claro… ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Sonic encogiendose de hombros.

-Las diez y media de la noche.- Le respondió Tails.

-Será mejor irnos ya…- Dijo Silver haciéndole carantoñas a la hija de Tails.

-Caray Silver, no me digas que te gusta Sonica…- Le bromeó Sonic estallando todos en risas.

-Cállate mamón…- Dijo Silver todo sonrojado.

Tras unas risas Silver, Sonic y Shadow salieron de la casa de Tails.

-Bueno Sonica es hora de acostar…- La llevó en brazos para acostarla con él en su cama.

-Ya mañana conseguiré una cuna.- Pensaba.

Tras unos veinte minutos en la cama apunto de dormirse Sonica comenzó a llorar.

-¿P-Pero que te pasa?- La estuvo meciendo como treinta minutos y la niña no dejaba de llorar.

Tails revisó la cama por si la niña se hizo las necesidades encima. Hasta que se abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Tails, ya vine…- Se oyó la voz de Azahara.

-¡Azahara por favor ayudameeeeee!- Dijo Tails llorando.

-¡Uy! Que monada de niña…- La tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Y porque estais llorando los dos Tails?-

-Yo lloro porque ella no para de llorar y ella no se porque llora…-

\- Uno, Tails ponle un pañal por Dios que está recien nacida y solo tiene un manta y dos tendrá hambre…-

-¡¿Y ella que come?! ¿Pescado? ¿Galletas?- Tails siguió llorando con mas ganas.

-¡INCREIBLE QUE NO LO SEPAS TAILS! ¡LOS BEBES TOMAN LECHE!-

Tails salió corriendo a buscar un poco de leche a la nevera. Y volvió con un cartón de leche.

-¿Qué se supone que harás? Esa leche está fria Tails, la niña necesita que esté tibia. Arrgghh… Agarra tú a la niña, ya voy yo a calentar la leche.- Le dio la bebe a Tails y cogió el cartón.

-Vamos, deja ya de llorar por favor…- Decía meciendo a la niña lentamente.

A los treinta minutos Azahara volvió con una taza en donde estaba la leche.

-Déjame a la niña y le doy yo la leche, anda.- Azahara tomó a la niña y comenzó a darle la leche la cual la niña se la tomaba bastante rápido.

-Tails, ¿tienes pañales de cuando eras peque?-

-Creo que si… Déjame ver…- Salió del cuarto y volvió a los cuarenta minutos, la niña ya estaba más que dormida.

-Aquí está…- Enseñó un muy pequeño pañal que al ponérselo a la niña le quedaba como un guante.

-Bueno Tails, yo me tengo que ir a dormir ya. Y… Mañana… A comprar cositas para la niña ¿eh?- Le susurró Azahara en el oído a Tails.

-Si…-

Tails se tumbó junto a su pequeña arropándola y mirándola toda la noche.

-Narra Amy-

A la mañana siguiente Azahara llamó a la casa de Amy para que les ayudase a ir a por una cuna.

-Si, en un rato me pasaré por allí con Knuckles… ¿Y quieres que llame a Sonic?-

-Si, a Tails le gustará que su hermano esté ahí.-

-Ok, pues… Nos vemos luego…-

-Chao Amy.-

La eriza colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a salir de la casa para dirijirse a la de Knuckles.

-Creo que a Knuckles ya se le pasó el shock… Bueno, veamos que es lo que ocurre.-

Pasados unos veinte minutos llegó y tocó la puerta.

-¡KNUCKLISS Amorcito…!-

No oyó a nadie en la casa, decidió abrir la puerta de la casa pero no había nadie.

-Vaya… Knucklis habrá salido a hacer ejercicio… En fin… Iré a por Sonic.-

Por el camino no dejaba de pensar "¿Qué le habrá pasado a Knuckles? Creo que son las once de la mañana, él nunca lo hace a esta hora"

Llegó a la casa de Shadow, ya que Azahara le comentó que Sonic estaría allí.

Tocó en la puerta al igual que en la de Knuckles.

-¡SOOONIC, SHAAAADOW!- Nadie contestó, y esta vez volvió a entrar oyendo ruidos en el piso de arriba, sin hacer mucho ruido se asomó en el hueco de la llave que había en la puerta.

Vio a Shadow con un látigo y Sonic atado en la cama y con una mordaza.

-¡¿Quién es tu Dios?!- Le gritó Shadow a Sonic.

-¡Mnmgnhh!-Intentaba hablar Sonic.

-¡¿Quién?!-

-¡Mmmnnhnm!-

Shadow se puso encima de Sonic quedando con sus partes rozando ligeramente. Amy, al ver esa escena no pudo evitar reírse silenciosamente, hasta que hizo crujir una madera del piso.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Gritó Shadow levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Amy corrió escaleras abajo sin poder darle tiempo a Shadow para verla.

-Ya iré yo sola a ayudar a Azahara y Tails… Shadow y Sonic estan muy "ocupados"- Pensó Amy.

-Narra Sonic-

-Mmmnnhh… Mnnhh- Sonic intentó hablar haciendo que Shadow le quitase la mordaza.

-¿Quién crees que pudo ser?- Preguntó Shadow.

-No lo sé… Pero debiste cerrar mejor la puerta Shadow.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Seguimos o paramos?-

-¿La tienes dura?- Preguntó Shadow de una forma un poco picantona.

Sonic miró a otro lado y entre cerró los ojos.

-U-Un poco…-

Shadow se levantó y puso sus partes en la boca de Sonic.

-Vamos, sé que quieres…-

Sonic comenzó a chupar lentamente mientras Shadow la metía de una forma un poco rápida.

Tras estar cinco minutos haciéndolo al fin Shadow se corrió.

-Trágatelo todo…- Al instante Sonic un poco rojo intentó tragarlo.

Luego Shadow sentó sobre el miembro de Sonic y metiendo el miembro de Sonic adentro de su parte trasera empezó a moverse salvajemente.

-Ah, ahhggghh… S-shadoww…-

-Shh… NO pares…- Shadow tras decirle esto lo besó para no dejarlo hablar.

Y moviéndose rápidamente, al fin Sonic acabó.

-¡MMmmnmmhmhhh!- Shadow pudo notar ese líquido saliendo de su trasero. Desató a Sonic y cayeron en la cama abrazados.

-Eres increíble Shadow…-

-No tu más.- Le besó tiernamente.

Comenzó a sonar el móvil de Sonic y este lo cogió.

-¿Si?-

-Sonic, soy Tails…-

-Ahhh,¿ que pasó Tails?-

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir a por la cuna de Sonica?-

-¿Cómo? Yo no dije que no quisiera ir… Es más estoy aquí con Shadow...-

-Pero si Amy me ha dicho que fue a la casa de Shadow y no le dijiste que vendrías.-

Sonic se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Pásame a Amy…-

\- ¿Para qué?-

-Pásamela…-

Se escucharon algunos ruidos y se escucha la voz de Amy.

-¿Digame?-

-¡CHISMOOOOOOOOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Y colgó sobre la marcha.

-¿Qué pasó Sonic?-

-Nada, tranquilo…- Cuando fue a besar a Shadow tocaron en la puerta.

-¡CARAJO!- Se levantó el erizo negro.

Abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, pero si una carta.

Shadow la cogió y la leyó al poco se empezó a poner nervioso y subió deprisa las escaleras.

-Sonic… Lee esto…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Tomó la carta y comenzó a leer, la carta ponía.

**_"Tengo a su amigo, no hagáis estupideces o vuestro amigo lo pagará muy caro… Haced lo que os pida y no le haré daño._**

**_Attentamente: BTR"_**

*Bueno gente, hasta aquí el cap., estoy tratando de hacer lo que me pedisteis en algunas votaciones.

Y a ver si sabéis a que amigo secuestraron :D Sorpresa, sorpresa… (Aunque casi todos y sabréis quien es, pero… EEEn fin…)

Espero que os haya gustado el cap., y ya nos veremos en el próximo cap."

J


	11. Chapter 11

-Narra Knuckles-

-Mmm… Mi cabeza…- Dijo Knuckles sobándose la cabeza.

-Vaya al fin te despiertas.- Dijo una extraña figura tras un cristal.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- Le gritó Knuckles.

-Solo te diré soy… Una persona que te admira…-

-Vale, jaja Rouge… Buena broma, ahora ¡SUÉLTAME!- La figura se fue de la vista de Knuckles dejándolo chillando, cosa que no le serviría, al ser una jaula insonorizada… Nadie lo oiría.

-Mierda…- Knuckles se sentó en el suelo a pensar muy detenidamente que podría hacer. Cuando de pronto recordó lo que sucedió antes de estar ahí.

-Flashback-

-Estas flores seguro le gustarán a mi Amy…- Knuckles sonrió mientras iba por el camino en dirección a casa de Amy por la noche.

-Hola Knuckles…- Le saludó Azahara.

-Hola… ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí Azahara?-

-Es que fui a preguntar en el hospital por el bebé de mi primo y… Me entretuve. ¿y esas flores?-

-Son para Amy.-

-Que afortunada, ¿pero no crees que es un pelín tarde?-

-No sé, son las 12, ella se acuesta a las 12:30, además, solo voy un momento y me voy a mi casa rápidamente.-

-Bueno… Pues suerte Romeo.-

-Gracias.- Tras esto Knuckles siguió andando y llegó a la casa de Amy. Estando a punto de tocar solo recordó sentir algo húmedo en la cara tapándole la boca y la nariz dejándolo inconsciente.

-Fin del flashback-

Knuckles recordó que antes de caer dormido, le arranco un cacho de ropa y lo puso dentro de su guante.

Rebuscó hasta que sacó una tela negra, se parecía a la de Rouge, pero por el tiempo que pasaron juntos sabía que Rouge usaba licra y esa tela era de seda.

-¡Esta tela debe ser de…!-

-Narra Sonic-

-Tenemos que avisar a los demás…- Dijo Shadow.

-Yo voy a partirle la cara a Eggman.-

-¿Entonces fue él?-

-No sé, pero como es el que mas frecuentemente hace maldades, tengo ganas de zurrarle.- Dijo Sonci con una risa burlona.

-¡MALDITA SEA SONIC! ¡ESTO ES SERIO SONIC ¿ME OYES?! ¡SE-RI-O!-

-Si, si… Nos vemos en un rat, junta a los demás y nos vemos aquí. Hasta luego.- Dijo corriendo del cuarto sin dejar hablar a Shadow.

-¿Por qué me tocó ser la cica de la pareja…?- Se levantó y dejando todos sus "instrumentos" de BDSM se fue en busca de los demás.

Fue a la casa de Tails quien para sus suerte ya habían vuelto de comprar las cosas para Sonica.

-Chicos…- Dijo entrando apurado bajo la mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?- Preguntó Amy de forma inocente.

-Knuckles a sido secuestrado… Mira esta nota.- Le cedió la nota a Amy quien la leía muy preocupada.

-P-Pero ¿Cómo?- Perguntó Azahara muy afectada.

-Si yo anoche me topé con él por la calle y no vi nada extraño.

-¡Haz memoria Azahara!- Le agarró el brazo Tails.

-Pues… Iba con un ramo de flores para Amy, hablamos menos de 5 minutos y seguí mi camino y él el suyo…-

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Knuckliiiiiiis!- Chilló Amy saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Amy, espera!- Tails le sujetó el brazo.

-Déjame, quiero a mi novio…- Amy no paraba de llorar.

-Y él te quiere a ti Amy pero no te puedes esforzar, no merece la pena si no sabemos donde está. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.-

-No, no… En la nota pone clarito que como la llamemos Knuckles no sale vivo.- Respondió Shadow.

-¿Y que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar con los brazos cruzados? Apropósito, ¿y Sonic?-

-Fue a pegarle a Eggman porque lo tenía como sospechoso.-

-Nunca va a cambiar…- Dijo Amy.

-Si, Sonic dijo que nos reuniésemos en mi casa.-

-Pues vamos…- Se marcharon a paso ligero a la casa de Shadow, aunque Amy no paró de llorar por todo el camino.

Una vez en casa de este empezó a sonar el teléfono de su casa.

-¿Diga?- Lo cogió Shadow

-Mas os vale obedecerme…- Sonó una voz algo ronca, se notaba que usaba un distorsionador de voz.

-Suelta a Knuckles…- Dijo Shadow captando la atención de Tails, Amy y Azahara.

-Primero haced esto… Quiero que tu "noviecito" se tire por el precipicio más grande de la isla.-

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Cuánto nos das para hacerlo?- Preguntó Tails sosteniendo el teléfono.

\- Una hora.- Tras eso colgaron.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¡Chicoooos!- Se oyó a Sonic, esté estaba entrando en la casa.

-S-Sonic…- Le miró Tails con cara de pena.

-¿ Pero qué os pasa chicos?-

Amy, empezó a llorar sin poderse controlar y Azahara le pasó el brazo por el hombro tratando de calmarla.

-Vale, no me digais que Knuckles ya está fiambre.- Tras eso Amy lloró mas fuerte.

-¡SONIC!- Le reprendió Shadow.

Sonica, notando como estaba su entorno comenzó a llorar y Tails la fue calmando.

-Sonic, esta vez el secuestrador llamó, dice que si no te tiras por el precipicio mas grande de la isla…- Le contó Shadow.

Sonic bajó la cabeza, su buen humor se convirtió en seriedad, todos se quedaron pensativos.

-S-Sonic ¿lo harás?- Preguntó Amy.

Sonic no dijo nada y salió de la casa.

-¿Sonic?- Miró Shadow a la puerta caminando hacia ella.

Tails se puso a mecer a la niña y Azahara a calmar a Amy.

De pronto Rouge entró por la puerta.

-Shadow, ¿has visto a… ¡¿Vosotros que haceis aquí?!-

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Tú secuestraste a mi Knuckles!-

-¡Yo no he secuestrado a nadie!-

-¡Claro la secuestradora niegue el secuestro o acaso ¿esta no es tu firma?- Amy le mostró la carta, mas en específico la parte final.

-Y-Yo no firmé eso…- Negó Rouge.

-Amy, Rouge ¡CALMAOS YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Gritó Shadow haciendo llorar a Sonica y haciendo que Tails lo mirase de forma asesina.

-Parece mentira, no sé si Sonic, mi novio, mi vida, se dejará la vida para salvar a Knuckles y vosotras discutiendo… ¡Si vais a discutir os vais a la maldita calle!-

Rouge miró a Amy con ganas de matarla.

-Vine para que vieras esto…- Le pasó otra carta.

Shadow la fue leyendo y esta ponía:

**_Sé que vas tras mi Knuckles-Kun, no permitiré que lo alejes de mí. Él es mío, solo MÍO ¿me oyes? Así que por tu bien… Mas te vale mantenerte al margen._**

**_Attentamente:_**** _BTC_**

-¿P-Pero qué? Esto es otra firma distinta.- Dijo Shadow.

-Mmm…. Esta no es mi firma, de eso estoy segura. Soy caza recompensas no cazanovios.-

-¿Quién conoce tu firma o ha visto como la haces?-

-Casi todo el mundo…- Respondió Rouge arqueando las cejas.

-¿No podrías llevarla a algún lugar de tu puesto de trabajo y que la escaneasen o algo?- Preguntó Tails.

-¡Eso no lo puedo hacer, no estoy autorizada para ello!-

-¡No le chilles a Tails!-

-¡MIRA SE ACABO ERIZITA, ME VOY A OCUPAR PERSONALMENTE DE TI!- Rouge cogió a Amy por el pelo y la sacó de la casa de Shadow.

-¡Rouge, vuelve!- Le gritó Shadow alcanzando a agarrarle el hombro.

Sin embargo ella en un acto para herir a Amy la tiró contra un árbol haciendo que se estampase de cara al árbol y quedase inconsciente.

Rouge, salió volando al ver lo que hizo.

-Narra Rouge-

Rouge voló todo lo que pudo hasta una cueva oscura muy alejada de la ciudad.

-Ya estoy aquí…- Le dijo a una figura misteriosa.

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije?-

-Si…-

-Bien, pronto, se completará mi plan.-

-¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas tener al ren?- Le preguntó Rouge.

-El que me convenga…- Respondió la extraña persona.

Tras cerca un minuto en silencio la figura destapó a una persona, era Sonic bastante golpeado.

*Holaaaaa... Bueno gente, aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 de amor confuso. Espero y os haya gustado...*


	12. Chapter 12

*Holi gente… Aquí os traigo el capítulo 12 de "Amor confuso", espero y os guste :3*

-¡AAAAhhh!-

-¡Amy, tranquila! Respira, respira…- Shadow puso a Amy con la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-S-Shadow, mi bebé…-

-Mierda es verdad… ¡Tails llama a la ambulancia!-

-S-Si…-

-Vamos Amy, sigue respirando. Tranquila.- Decía Shadow mientras veía como de Amy salía un líquido.

-No puede ser que vaya a dar a luz ya, pero si solo tiene 5 meses.- Pensaba Shadow para sus adentros.

-No tengo covertura Shadow ¿qué hacemos?-

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes cobertura?!-

Sonica, debído a la tensión del momento se puso a llorar y Tails trató de calamarla en lo que Shadow y Amy trataban de encontrar solución.

***Puff***

Ese ruido alertó a Shadow y se asomó un poco por las piernas de Amy. Vio una especie de esfera saliendo.

-¡Carajoo! ¡Tails, ven aquí cagando leches!-

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡La cabeza, la cabeza del bebé...!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

-No hay tiempo para ambulancias, Tails, ayudame a llevara Amy dentro de mi casa para que de a luz ahí.-

-Sí- Tails dejó a Sonica en el carrito de bebe y ayudó a Shadow a levantar a Amy. Tails le sujetaba la espalda y Shadow las piernas tratando de mantenerlas abiertas para que el bebe no se dañara.

Dejaron a Amy en la cama del piso de arriba y una vez arriba, Tails le dio la mano y Shadow trató de ayudar a sacar al bebe.

-Amy, empuja más.- Le gritaba Shadow.

-¡N-NO PUEDOOO!-

-Si puedes vamos Amy…- Le animaba Tails.

-Si no sacas a tu bebé ya no podrá sobrevivir y morirá adentro.- Le replicaba Shadow.

-¡Y SI LO SACO TAMBIEEEEEEN!-

-Amy, tranquila eso no pasará…-

-¡AAAAHHH!-

-Ya está la cabeza fuera. ¡Animo!-

Amy trató de empujar más fuerte, pero el miedo en su cabeza seguía siendo enorme, su bebe solo tenía 5 meses, aun era muy pequeño para nacer. Y no dejaba de pensar que tal vez su bebe moriría al nacer.

Aun asi dio su último empujón.

-Ya salió…- Shadow sujetó al bebé poniéndole una manta encima. Lo puso en una mesa.

-Tails dame unas tijeras corre.-

-S-S-Si…-

En menos de 2 minutos Tails le alcanzó las tijeras, y con estas cortó el cordón umbilical del bebé.

Shadow pudo notar que el bebe apenas lloraba, solo gemía. Para ser un bebé de 5 meses era bastante grande. Se notaba que era de la misma especie que su padre.

-Amy, Amy… Shadow mira…- Dijo Tails solo para notar que Amy estaba dormida.

-Se habrá desmayado por el dolor.- Comentó Shadow.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Ambos se miraron.

-Sujeta al bebé Tails – Le cedió al recién nacido.

Cuando Shadow cogió el teléfono…

-Bien, bien, Sonic por lo que veo ha cumplido con lo que he pedido. Ahora…-

-Déjame oír a Sonic o a Knuckles.-

-¿Y cómo puedes saber que yo tengo a tu querido Sonic?-

-Déjame hablar con uno de ellos.- Hubo un gran silencio.

-Está bien… ¡Quítale la mordaza al rojito!-

-¡Ayuda!- Se oyó a Knuckles.

-Knuckles, dime donde estáis.-

-¡¿CREES QUE SI LO SUPÍERA SEGUIRÍA AQUÍ?!-

-Se ve que no…-

-¡SHADO….!-

-Bueno, bueno…-

-Di, ya lo que quieres…-

-A ti, ven al monte tras que hay tras el laboratorio de el doctor Ivo, te espero aquí… Shadow.-

-Narra Sonic-

Sonic se ve encadenado a la pared con un montón de heridas por todas partes.

-¡Metete a la maldita celda!- Se vio a Blaze empujando a Knuckles dentro del cuarto.

-¡Blaze, dime ¿Por qué?! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, y sé que ellos te están engañando.-

-¡Cállate!- Blaze cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a Knuckles y a Sonic dentro de la celda.

Knuckles se acercó a Sonic para que este lo desatase.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Knuckles.

-Sí, pero ¿el qué? Estas cadenas son irrompibles. Y están vigilando por todas partes.-

-Pero… Sonic, aparte de Eggman ¿Quién mas puede ser?-

-Alguien que ha clonado…-

-¿Qué?-

-Flashback-

Sonic fue corriendo al laboratorio de Eggman, una vez llegó ahí, lo encuentra todo destruido.

Decide entrar y ve a Eggman tirado en el suelo pidiendo ayuda.

-Ay no, si viniste a pegarme ¡Hazlo! Pero yo no hice nada.-

Sonic ayudo a levantarse a Eggman.

-Eggman ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?-

-Pues… Quería probar un invento mío para derrotarte pero… Algo Salió mal.-

Sonic miró como una especie de portal destruido.

-¿Este es el invento?-

-Si, serviría para traer a personas de otras dimensiones o personas del pasado.-

-¿Y cómo fue que pasó esto?-

-Traté de sacar a varios personajes de otras dimensiones, lo llegué a lograr, pero esas dimensiones eran inestables. El portal no las podía mantener y volvían adentro. Así que me puse a cubrir esos fallos. Ni siquiera mantenía a la gente del pasado. Hice algunos retoques y lo logré, pero solo podían salir a base de la maldad de esas personas. Logré traer a esa gata y a Rouge de la otra dimensión… Ellas a duras penas pero me obedecían. Entonces intenté traer a alguien, solo trae a la persona de quien se tenga una foto, cogí una de Shadow, no me acuerdo de quien era esa foto. Pero la introduje y… Algo salió muy, muy… Realmente mal… Esa persona, no, no parecía humana… Me dejó inconsciente y destruyó todo mi laboratorio. Se llevó a las clones incluso, destruyó el portal, creo que incluso creo que trajo a más personas. No estoy seguro.-

-Me tengo que ir… Tengo que hablar con Los demás para tratar de que no dañe al mundo.-

Sonic salió corriendo dejando a Eggman atrás.

-Fin del flashback-

-Entonces, esa cosa, pidió que yo me tirara desde el precipicio mas grande. Decidí hacerlo, en plena caída me golpeé la cabeza y me desmaye.-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quién crees que sea esa figura?-

-No lo sé… Sacó a esa persona de una foto de Shadow.-

-Narra Shadow-

Shadow se dirijió a la montaña donde encontró a Blaze con una cara de enfado.

-¿Blaze?-

-Cállate y sigueme…- Blaze lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó adentro de una pequeña cueva, donde lo miraban Vector, Silver y Rouge.

Blaze con un movimiento rápido hizo que Shadow se arrodillase.

-Bien, por fin te tengo aquí… El conocido Shadow, el erizo que tanto quería mejorar el doctor Ivo.-

-Ya estoy aquí, ahora suelta a Sonic y Knuckles.-

-Caray, no has cambiado nada desde que te vi hace años.- Shadow miró a esa figura fijamente, por los rasgos físicos pudo ver que era una mujer, con un traje negro este no le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. La figura se destapó la cara.

-¿María?-

*Bueno, gentecita de Dios (o del demonio) hasta aquí el capítulo, y sí… María… Si queréis saber más tendréis que ver el próximo capítulo. No os decepcionará.*


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Sorprendido Shadow?- Dijo María con una sonrisa macabra.

-Pensaba que habías muerto…-

-Ay Shadow… Que ingenuo eres… Ivo construyo un portal espacio temporal… Trajo tanto a gente de otras dimensiones como a gente del pasado… Pero ese portal solo trae a verdaderas maldades. Ese imbécil me trajo aquí… Te quiero junto a mi para que seas mi… Guarda espaldas por decirlo asi.-

-Seré lo que quieras pero suelta a Sonic y Knuckles.-

María hizo un gesto y entonces Rouge y Blaze sujetaron a Shadow de los brazos.

-No entiendo cómo te pueden interesar tanto esos animalejos…-

-Porque son mi amigo y mi novio.-

María se quedó mirando a Shadow un minuto entero y empezó a reir.

-Caray Shadow… No sabía que te habías cambiado de acera.-

Shadow se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Pensé en lo que hablábamos, de cuando quería estar en la Tierra juntos y ahora que estuve aquí… , me di cuenta de que esto es una mierda… Y que voy a hacer algo productivo para acabar con el trabajo de ese miserable de mi primo Ivo.-

Acto seguido María hizo un gesto para que se llevaran a Shadow. Mientras se lo llevaban apunto de cruzar la puerta Shadow dijo algo que a la niña dejó casi de piedra.

-¡T-Tu no eres María!-

Lo metieron en una celda tirandolo al suelo junto a Sonic y Knuckles.

-¡Shadow!- Sonic fue a socorrerlo.

-Sonic ¿estás bien?-

-Si…-

-¿Y a mi que me den?¿verdad?-

-Ah hola Knuckles…-

-Shadow ¿has visto quien nos trajo aqui?

-Si, María… O al menos su versión malvada.-

-¿Cómo?- Dijeron Sonic y Knuckles al unísono.

-Osea… ¿La prima de Eggman va a matar a todos? ¿La misma que tu decías que era muy buena que te cuidaba mucho y que deseaba ir a la Tierra?-Preguntó Knuckles.

-No me extraña… El idiota del ….-

Narra Tails

-Amy, Amy…-

-Mmm?-

-Que bien ya te despertaste…- Dijo el pequeño Zorrito entregandole un pequeño echidna de color rojo carmesí.

Amy lo miró unos instantes y cogiendolo en brazos le saco las mantas para ver que sexo sería. Enseguida notó que era un niño. Algo pequeño por ser prematuro pero bastante lindo.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-

-No sé…-

-Piensalo… Ahora vuelvo Amy voy a por agua y a ver cómo está Sonica. La dejé abajo dormidita.-

-Vale…-

Tail bajó las escaleras sin encontrar a Shadow pero si una nota escrita por él. Esta ponía:

**_"Voy a buscar a Sonic y a Knuckles a la montaña tras el laboratorio de Eggman._**

**_Si no he vuelto tratad de pararlo vosotros."_**

-¿Q-Qué? T-Tengo que llamar a los demás…-

-¿Tails? ¿Pasa algo?- Se oyó la voz de Amy desde las escaleras sosteniendo al niño.

-Shadow se ha ido a por Sonic y Knuckles. Tenemos que ir a ayudarle.-

-S-Si…-

Amy y Tails se dirijieron a buscar a los demás, a Silver, Sticks, Azahara, Sally, Blaze… Todos los que pudieron…

-Pero Amy… Tu no puedes ir… Acabas de dar a luz.-

-Azahara tiene razón. Tienes que quedarte y descansar.- Le dijo Sticks.

-No, no y no… Yo iré con vosotros.-

-Amy deb…-

-¡Noooooooooooooo!-

Nadie dijo nada, todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Esta bien pero deja que yo te cubra.- Respondió Silver.

-Tails ¿también te llevarás a la niña?-

-Que remedio… No tengo con quien mas dejarla.-

Sin nada mas que decir partieron hacia la montaña.

-¿E-Esa no es Blaze?-

-Si pero, y estoy aquí… ¿Cómo puede ser que…?-

-No lo sé, será otra persona parecida ahora sigamos.- Replicó Silver.

Pero se les puso por delante Rouge.

-Vaya, vaya… Mira quien está por aquí…-

-Rouge ¿ t-tú estás metida en esto?-

Rouge solo emitió un sonido que hizo que copias de cientos de personas, todas parecidas a ellos, a Tails, a Sonic, a Vector, a Blaze…

Los apresaron y los llevaron adentro de la extraña cueva donde los recibió la figura.

-Supongo que sé lo que hacéis aquí. Por vuestros queridos amigos…-

-¡¿Dónde está Knuckles?!- Le interrumpió Amy gritando pero Silver la agarro del brazo en señal de que se calmase.

-Hay que ver… Tanta insolencia y tanto descuido… Me exigís pero sois tan irresponsables de traer niños aquí…-

-Nosotros solo queremos a nuestros amigos…- Respondió Tails.

-Chicos… Llevadlos con sus "AMIGOS"- Vector y Blaze los condujeron a una celda donde estaban Shadow y Sonic abrazándose y Knuckles sentado en una esquina.

-¡¿Chicos?!- Se sorprendió el erizo negro.

Knuckles al girarse a verlo y encontrarse con Amy con un bebé en los brazos. Casi automáticamente fue hacia ella y le abrazó.

-¿Alguien me explica qué demonios ocurre aquí?- Se enfadó Sticks.

-¡Eso! ¡¿Qué hacían copias mías ahí afuera?!-

Sonic les explico con todo detalle lo ocurrido, ellos no lo podían creer.

-Osea que esa María tan… Buena y amable… ¿se convirtió en esa persona que había allá afuera?-

-Si… Supongo fue por la máquina de Eggman.-

-Mmm… Esperad un momento…- Dijo el pequeño zorrito. Todos le prestaron mucha atención.

-Sé de que realida trajo Eggman a esos clones y de donde sacó a esa María. Vereis… Como ya todos hemos comprobado existen miles de realidades, y según ciertas cosas que revise, el único universo del que todo puede salir asi es en el multiverso de la quinta realida.-

-Tails… ¡HABLA EN CRISTIANO!- Le dijo Azahara.

-Que los sacó de una dimensión en donde todo es malo…-Respondió Tails.

-Osea que ellos son nuestras malas versiones.- Propuso Amy.

-Si, algo asi…-

Shadow se levantó.

-¿Pero no tienen puntos débiles?-

-Si, ellos tienen los mismos defectos que las personas de esta realidad.- Dijo Tails.

-Emmm… Yo, os sigo pero no me entero de nada.- Dijo Sonic.

-Tú solo encargate de tirarle agua a tu clon y ya.- Respondió Tails.

-Pero… A mi el agua no me frena…- Le dijo Sonic.

-Pero en ese universo la maldad de los clones es proporcional a sus defectos. Como los clones son muy malvados, sus defectos lo son aun más.

-Chicos… Todo muy bien… Perfecto… Pero… ¡¿CÓMO SALIMOS DE AQUIII?!- Chilló Sally.

-Déjamelo a mí…- Respondió Blaze quemando una parte de la jaula. Entonces Sonic cogiendo impulso le dio un golpe al cristal rompiéndolo y liberándolos a todos.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Preguntó Amy.

-Tratar de frenar a María. Tratar de romperle su aparato.- Respondió Shadow.

-¿Pero sabes dónde está esa máquina?- Le dijo Blaze.

-No, por eso la tendremos que buscar…- Dijo con un tono my serio el erizo negro.

-Entonces vamos a dividirnos…- Respondió el erizo plateado.

-Esperad… Si nos separamos lo tendrán más fácil para atacarnos ¿no? Ya que son prácticamente nosotros.- Dijo Amy asustada sujetando a su hijo.

-Pues diremos una contraseña, la contraseña será "esmeraldas"-

Todos accedieron a la propuesta de Sally y partieron. Silver fue con Tails, y Amy. Shadow fue con Sticks y Blaze. Sonic y Knuckles fueron juntos.

Narra Sonic

Sonic y Knuckles andaban por un largo pasillo con un silencio de no ser oidos, cosa que a Sonic le molestaba ya que él quería correr para encontrar ese tal aparato cuanto antes.

-Knuckles…-

-Ssssh…- Le calló Knuckles.

-Knuckles…-

-¿Qué quieres Sonic? ¿No ves que no podemos hablar o nos oiran?-

-Si, si… Pero quería preguntarte si aun andas enfadado conmigo.-

-¿Tu qué opinas?-

-Si, Knuckles… Lo que te quería decir es que yo pensaba que Amy aún me gustaba pero… Luego… Descubrí que Shadow me gustaba y… Ya sabes…-

-Mira Sonic… Me da igual todo eso ¿A mi que me cuentas? Además mi enfado es por sabotear mis citas con Amy… ¿Creíste que nunca me di cuenta verdad?-

-Knuckles… Yo solo te quiero decir que lo siento por saboteártelo todo…-

-Cállate y sigue buscando idiota… Ya te lamentarás luego.-

Sonic bajó la cabeza y se percató de un pequeño cuarto en el que pensándoselo mucho decidió entrar y…

*Bueno gente… Hasta aquí el fanfic… Quería poner una votación para que pusierais el nombre que queráis que tenga el hijo de Knuckles y Amy. El nombre mas original o el mas llamativo será el que sea escogido… Y en fin… Hasta aquí dejamos el capitulo. Hasta el próximo :D*


	14. Chapter 14

*(Sonic mirando serio…)

Amy: ¿Ya se despertó?

Sonic: Nop

Shadow (sujetando megáfono): Dejadmelo a mí… (se pone el megáfono cerca de los lábios) ¡CACHO VAGAAAAAAA LEVANTATEEEE!

Yo: ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Sonic: Escribeeeeee, llevas un mes sin echar nada…

Yo: Cinco minutos T.T

Amy (con mazo): ¿Cómooo?

Yo: Ya voy….*

Sonic entró en ese cuarto, todas las paredes eran de color negro con fotos de todos sus amigos, pero las que mas resaltaban era las de María, al parecer en su estado normal y Shadow abrazados.

-Parecen felices…- Murmuró Sonic.

-Sonic… No te separes, me acabo de asustar, pensaba que te atraparon.-

-Knuckles, mira este cuarto.-

-¿Eh?-

El equidna rojo miró cada rincón de la habitación fijándose en todas y cada una de las fotos.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que ese era el cuarto de María. Ambos se dieron un susto al oir unos pasos acercandose.

El erizo se escondio en un armario de color morado del cuarto y el equidna se escondio bajo la cama encontrando muchos muñequitos de Shadow.

-¿Para qué demonios necesita tantos muñequitos?- Pensó el de piel roja.

Por una ranura del armario Sonic pudo ver a la malvada María acompañada de Rouge y Blaze.

-Ya falta poco… Falta muy, muy poco… Shadow…-Habló María con una risa macabra, junto a las risas de sus acompañantes.

-¡Amaaa!- Se oía a Vector corriendo por los pasillos muy agitado.

-Qué demonios quieres Caimán de las narices…- Le respondió María.

-L-Los presos… S-Se han escapado.- Tras esa respuesta del caimán la niña le dio un bofetón.

-¡Buscalos, no podemos perder a mi Shadow!- Echó a todos de su cuarto y comenzó a romper sus muebles.

-¡NO, NO! ¡NO LO PUEDO PERDER!- María salió dejando el cuarto hecho un desastre.

Al fin Sonic y Knuckles algo asustados salieron de sus escondites para irse de ese cuarto.

-Narra Tails-

Sonica no dejaba de poner caritas mientras Tails la mecía.

-Vamos… Tranquila…-

-¿Qué le sucede Tails?- Le preguntó Amy

-No lo sé… Tal vez debería calmarme.-

Al cabo de un rato Sonica se tranquilizó y durmió.

Caminando se encontraron con Knuckles y Sonic.

-Ey… Chicos…- Sonrió Sonic.

-Hemos estado mirando a ver si encontrabamos una salida.-

Silver y Tail se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Quéocurre?- Preguntó Knuckles.

-E-Es- Esmeraldas…- Dijo Tails.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron Amy, Sonic y Knuckles al unísono.

De pronto Ambos dieron un grito, un cuchillo les atravesó. Detrás estaban los verdaderos Sonic y Knuckles.

-Esmeraldas…- Dijeron ambos.

Amy, Silver y el zorrillo dieron un gran suspiro.

-¿Sabeis algo de Stick, Sally, Blaze y Shadow?-Preguntó Knuckles.

-No, ¿por?- Repondió La eriza rosa.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Shadow… María le quiere hacer algo.- Dijo el erizo azul.

-Tenemos que…-

-AYUDAAA!- Gritaban Stick y Blaze con su ropa desgarrada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el erizo plateado.

-No es por nada pero s seguís gritando nos pillaran...- Comentó Tails apoyado en la pared.

-S-Shadow… Estaba con nostras… Pero luego.. Eran…- Blaze no pudo terminar por el miedo.

-M-Miles d-de… Shadow…-Trató de seguir Stick.

Amy abofeteó a Stick.

-Awch… Que Aparecieron miles de… de… personas iguales a todos los que conocemos.-

-Y-y… Shadow nos quizo defender… Nos logramos escapar… Pero Shadow…-

Sonic con la cabeza baja dio un puñetazo a la pared y se veía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Sonic…- Amy pasó una mano por el hombro de su amigo, pero este le quitó la mano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Hasta que el hijo de Amy y Knuckles empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastian?- Dijo Knux.

-¿Sebastian?- Se extraño su novia.

-Pensé que podríamos ponerle ese nombre. ¿Te parece?-

La eriza solo asintio.

-Tenemos que buscar a Shadow…- Dijo Sonic en voz baja.

Todos le miraron, durante unos largos 2 minutos antes de que Sonic comenzase a correr en lo que todos le trataban de seguir.

-¡Soniiic espera! ¡ Amy y yo no podemos correr con lo niños!- Le gritaba el zorro pero si mucho efecto ya que el erizo color azul siguió sin prestarle atención.

Tails y Amy se quedaron atrás mientras que Sticks, Blaze, Knuckles y Silver siguieron como podían tras el erizo.

Amy se sentó en unas cajas algo asfixiada… Y Tails se sentó en el suelo abrazando a Sonica.

-Amy…-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Aun te sigue gustando Sonic?-

-Que preguntas haces Tails. Claro que Sonic ya no me gusta.- Respondió sonrojada la eriza.

-Entonces porque… Siempre quieres ir a por él, ya sabes… Se siente confuso, lo consuelas, se siente desesperado, eres la primera ahí. Ya sé que tal vez quieras ser una amiga para él, pero…-

La eriza miró a su pequeño sin responder.

-Quizás… Sonic aun me guste y sienta algo por él, pero trato de ocultarlo porque sé que no será nunca posible.- Amy derramó una lágrima.

Tails la abrazó para consolarla.

-Pero… Debo seguir adelante con mi Knuckles. Sé que él me ama y yo…-

-¿Y tú lo amas?-

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Amy y Tail no dijeron nada, solo se podía oir a Sonica y Sebastian.

-Si…- Contestó la eriza levantándose de las cajas.

-Bueno, pues ¿les seguimos?-

-Si, vamos…-

-Narra Knuckles-

Sticks y Blaze estaban jadeando en el piso agotadas por intentar ir a la misma velocidad de Sonic.

-Os lo dije… Debísteis ir más despacio. Nadie puede alcanzar a Sonic cuando va a esa velocidad.-

-Pero… Queriamos…- Intentó hablar Blaze sin poder acabar.

-A propósito ¿y Amy y Tails?- Se sorprendió el de pelaje rojo.

Las chicas sin habla solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Porras, no podemos dejarlos solos llevan niños consigo.-

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-Pusieron cara de enfado. Al parecer el volver atrás no les hacía ni pisca de gracia.

-¡Mi novia y mi hijo están ahí atrás!- Dijo Knuckles chillando.

Las hubiese hecho volver, pero oyó unos pasos acercandose y vio que eran ellos.

-Por fin os alcanzamos…- Dijo el zorrito hiperventilando.

Knuckles les miró seriamente.

-Ah, es verdad… Esmeraldas.-

-Menos mal…-Respondió Blaze.

-¿Habéis alcanzado a Sonic?- Preguntó Tails.

-No…- Respondieron las chicas con un poco mas de aliento.

Knuckles cargó a su pequeño para dejar descansar a Amy.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante.-

Sticks y Blaze se levantaron del suelo y se apoyaron en Tails y en Amy para avanzar.

Caminaron lentamente arriesgándose a que alguien los viera… Hasta que de pronto oyeron un grito. Y salieron todos corriendo de nuevo ya que el grito parecía ser de Sonic.

*Holiwis… ^^ siento no haber subido cap. Siento no haber subido, he estado un poco ocupadita… Pero aquí está el cap. Ya esta historia se va acercando a su final…

Espero que os guste chicos y chicas… Un beso enorme para todos y hasta el próximo cap. Byeee*


	15. Chapter 15

Todos corrieron en dirección a donde se oyó el grito.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta toparse con una gran puerta de metal intangible.

-¡Mierda! ¿y ahora?- Se quejó Knuckles.

-Apártate…- Le dijo Silver haciéndole un gesto a un tubo cerca suya. Mientras hacía esto su pelaje pasaba de color plateado a color azulado y a su alrededor había una especie de escudo.

Usando su telekinesis golpeó repetidamente con el tubo la puerta de metal, sin parar ni un segundo hasta abrirla.

Tardó un poco, mientras los que Sticks, Knuckles y Blaze animaban a Silver; Amy y Tails buscaban una opción alternativa para entrar. Se separaron para aumentar las probabilidades de encontrar algo.

-Vamos, vamos… Algo tendrá que haber.- Dijo el zorro.

-¡Tails, he encontrado una palanca!-Le dijo la eriza gritando.

-Perfecto Amy. Vamos a ver si podemos ayudar a los demás.- Le dijo por sorpresa Tails a su espalda.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta, pero solamente para encontrarse a Sebastian llorando en el suelo. Ambos se quedaron de piedra. La madre de Sebastian le cargó y lo trató de calmar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó la chica.

-¿Acaso crees que yo lo sé?- Dijo Tails con tono irónico.

-¿Hacía falta que en este momento seas tan borde?-

-Anda y camina…- el zorrillo agarró a la eriza de la mano y la llevó casi corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Le gritó Amy.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas como fue mi parto?-

-¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?-

-¡¿Lo recuerdas?!-

-S-Si, tras 9 meses…- Amy, tras oir eso agarro fuerte a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el zorro con un mal tono.

-¡NO ERES TAILS!- Le chilló la eriza. El zorrillo se comenzó a reír macabramente.

-Ósea que me has descubierto…- Soltó de golpe a Sonica la cual no lloró, se puso en pie. En menos de 2 minutos Amy se vio rodeada por miles de copias.

-¡A-AYUDAAAAA!- La chica cerró sus ojos hasta que oyó un grito.

-¡AMYYYYY!- Sally y Tails iba con cuchillos clavandoselos rápidamente a las copias.

-Chicos…-

Sally agarró la eriza de la mano.

-Menos mal que hemos llegado justo a tiempo.-Dijo Tails. Amy solo podía llorar por el miedo que pasó.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Fueron capturados.- Respondió la ardilla.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos.-Replicó el zorro sujetando a su hija.

-¿Pero tenéis alguna idea de donde estarán?-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que nadie habló. Amy empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban antes sus amigos.

-¿A-Amy?-

-Está abierta.- Dijo esta señalando la puerta.

Hubo una mirada entre los tres.

-Vamos.-Dijeron al unísono los tres.

Fueron a paso rápido mirando a todos lados muy atentamente, pero solo encontraron una sala vacía. Solo con una puerta enfrente metálica.

Tails y Amy iban a comenzar a andar, pero Sally los paró.

-¡Chicos esto es muy extraño ¿no creeís?-

-¿Por qué dices que es extraño?- Preguntó de forma inocente Tails.

-Una sala vacía, una puerta abierta… Eso si es que lo llega a estar. No sé… ¿No creeis que es demasiado fácil?-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Ahora que lo dices si que me parece extraño.-Replicó el zorro.

Amy miró a todos lados sin encontrar nada.

-Tails ¿tienes polvos de talco?-

-¡¿Y eso a que viene?!¡Ya sabes que hace 1 año que dejé los pañales!- Se avergonzó Tails. Sally ocultó una risa bajo la mirada asesina que le lanzó Tails.

-Para comprobar algo. Por si hay infrarrojos.-

-Dudo que haya.- Le pasó los polvos y cuando Amy los hecho al aire efectivamente no había.

Entonces empezaron a andar despacio hasta llegar al pomo de la puerta.

Sally giró el pomo y al entrar vieron a Knuckles, Sonic y Silver atados en una plataforma frente a la versión malvada de María. A Shadow de rodillas todo golpeado frente a esta. Y a Sticks y Blaze casi muertas en el suelo.

Amy se tapó la boca asustada sosteniendo con una mano a su hijo.

-¡Amy ten cuidado!-

-Vaya, vaya… Mira quien tenemos aquí…- Sonrió malvadamente María.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- Le gritó Shadow.

-Me harté de este mundo… Una vez el INÚTIL de mi primo me trajo a esta dimensión y pude notar el césped, pude ver las maravillas, también pude ver como el mundo se ha vuelvo una mierda. Lo que una vez conocí, y pensé…- Guardó un silencio macabro.

-Me haré con este maldito mundo y acabaré con él.-Terminó de hablar la niña.

-T-Tú no eres María…- Le replicó Shadow.

-Cállate… ¿Tú que sabrás?- Le dio una patada para que cayese al suelo.

Shadow solo con un hilo de voz le dijo.

-No, no lo eres… Por muy malvada que seas, o por muchas según tu "buenas" intenciones tengas… María nunca lo hubiese querido.-

Amy, sin que María se diera cuenta, dejó a Sebastian con Sally, en lo que la niña discutía con Shadow, trató de subir a la plataforma para soltar a su novio y amigos. Sin embargo la doble de Rouge la vio y la agarró boca abajo dando un grito.

-¡Suéltala maldita!-Le chilló Knuckles provocándole a la murciélago una sonrisa muy macabra.

Sonic se calló unos instantes.

-¡Rouge si sueltas a Amy, Knuckles te demostrará lo que de verdad siente por ti!-

-Pero qué di…- Knuckles se fue a quejar pero miró la cara a de Sonic quien le guiño el ojo con complicidad.

La doble se sonrojó y estaba dispuesta a soltarla hasta que el doble de Tails le dio una bofetada que la hizo reaccionar.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Shadow con dificultad se puso en pie.

-María… Si quieres quédate conmigo, pero déjalos irse…-

-No Shadow…- Digo Sonic con una expresión de tristeza.

-Mmm… Buen ofrecimiento Shadow.- La niña se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar alrededor del erizo negro.

-Pero no es suficiente…-

-¡¿Qué mas quieres?!- Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sangre… Quiero ver a tus amigos muertos, piensalo… Si los dejo vivir volverán y me tratarán de volver a parar.-

-No lo harán… Lo juro… Déjalos ir…-

-Lo siento Shadow, pero…- María hizo un gesto y pasó el doble de Silver con una pistola.

-No María… Sé que no eres capaz…- Hubo un cruce entre sus miradas, repentinamente a niña giró la cabeza.

-Sé que tras esas malas intenciones, o buenas… Me da igual, sigues siendo la misma chica que conocí alguna vez, recuérdalo, lo que vivimos, lo que nos divertíamos, lo que querías al principio.- María seguía con la cara girada, parecía que temblaba un poco. Con una voz algo quebrada dijo…

-No os puedo dejar ir…-

-Sí puedes… Te prometo que si salimos te devolveremos a tu dimensión o pasado.-

-¿Y volver a sufrír?-

Todos los clones entraron en la sala mirando a todos los presentes, la niña se retiró diciendo únicamente.

María dio un largo suspiro y miró a los ojos de Shadow quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-Esta bien… Pero te pondré una condición.-

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

-Silver, tiene una pistola… Si quieres irte deberás escoger a uno de tus amigos en la plataforma y matarlo. Una vez lo hayas hecho os podréis marchar.- Una vez dicho esto el corazón de Shadow se agitó.

-P-Pero María…-

Esta solo se alejaba por una puerta.

-Olvidame…-

-¡¿Ya no quieres que me quede contigo?!-

-Quiero que te marches…- A pesar de que Shadow la siguió llamando esta ya no se paró más y se marchó, dejándolos a todos encerrados en el cuarto bajo la mirada de todos los clones.

*Bueno, Bueno… a hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, aquí va la última elección…

¿A quién matará Shadow? Amy, Knuckles, Sonic o Silver…

La elección es toda vuestra…

Hasta el próximo cap… Chauuuu*


	16. Chapter 16

*Holiiiiiiiiii, bueno aquí os traigo el capítulo final de amor confuso. Gracias por vuestras votaciones. Al final de la historia pondré el resultado de los votos, hay que decirlo todo… He contado también, personajes que no estaban en la elección inicial, como vendrían a ser Tails, Sally, Shadow. Peroooo… Bah, para que ocultarlo si es que también podría caber esa probabilidad de suceso en la historia XD. Bueno, sin andarme con más rodeos…

Shadow: ¡LOS MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yo: Mierda para que hablo

Sonic: Cálmate amor…

Shadow: ¿Qué me calme? ¡YO ME C**O EN LA MADRE QUE LOS **** Y EN LA **** QUE LOS RE MIL ***!

Yo: Por favor que los calmen TT_TT*

-¡Maríaaaa!- Gritaba Shadow golpeando la puerta por la que salió la versión malvada de la niña.

El clon de Blaze le agarró del brazo y lo tiró enfrente de donde estaban sus amigos. Quedó mirándolos a todos, todos se veían aterrados. Incluso Amy y Tails llorando.

-No pierdas el tiempo y mata a alguno de tus amigos. ¡Venga rápido no tenemos todo el día!- Le gritó el clon de la gata.

Shadow los miró a todos y en cosa de minutos comenzó a llorar.

-N-No puedo matar a ninguno…- Le cogió la pistola al clon de Silver y se la llevo rápidamente la pistola a la sien.

-¡No Shadooow! ¡Mátame a mí… Pero no te mates tú!- Le gritó Sonic llorando.

-No, Sonic, si no hubiera aparecido en tu vida… Tal vez ahora seguirías feliz con la prima de Tails… ¡Yo solo te he traído problemas!- Preparó el gatillo para dispararse.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡TU, TU HAS SIDO LO MEJOR DE MI VIDAAA Y SOLO EL PENSAMIENTO DE PERDERTE… ME DESQUISIA!- Respondió el erizo azul.

Hubo un largo silencio, los clones se mantenían fríos y distantes. Solo observándolos a todos para saber a quién matarían.

Sonica y Sebastian comenzaron a llorar, todos les miraron fijamente mientras Tails y Sally les consolaban.

Shadow solo miró tanto a Sebastian como a Sonica más tiempo.

Shadow cayó al suelo con la cabeza baja y una mano por su cara y otra sosteniendo la pistola.

-¡Matadme a mí!- Gritó el zorrillo apretando un poco a su hija.

-¡No Tails, tú tienes a una hija a quien cuidar y si mueres… Rouge no se hará cargo de ella!- Le dijo con algo de pesar en la voz.

-¡SHADOWWW!- Le llamó Amy elevando la voz más de costumbre, y con voz muy quebrantada.

La sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral escuchando a la eriza.

-¡MATAME A MI! ¡YO NO TENGO NADA POR LO QUE SEGUIR! ¡PREFIERO QUE TODOS OS SALVÉIS!- Dijo llorando la eriza.

-No Amy, Sebastian necesita una madre. Que me dispare a mí…- Le replicó Knuckles.

-Chicos el único que debería morir soy yo… No tengo a quien cuidar, ni a nadie le importo… Mátame a mí- Dijo Silver.

-No, Silver, t-tú…- Intentó intervenir Blaze.

Tras unas horas discutiendo no lograron llegar a una decisión y los clones se veían alterados.

-N-No puedo…- Shadow colocó la pistola en su sien de nuevo dispuesto a disparar.

-¡Nooooo!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Se acabó ya estoy harta!- Gritó el clon de Blaze arrebatándole la pistola y disparando sin mirar a una dirección al azar.

Dio dos disparos, y al echar un vistazo.

Amy y Knuckles habían sido alcanzados por las balas. Knuckles recibió una en el estómago y Amy en la cabeza. Ambos se estaban desangrando. El clon de Rouge desató a Silver, a Sonic y al cadáver de Knuckles, al de Amy directamente lo dejó en el suelo.

Los clones se marcharon dejando las puertas abiertas.

Sally y Tails, fueron a examinar a Stick y Blaze quienes aún seguían en el suelo, inconscientes.

Blaze no tenía pulso, Sally le cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en su pecho cruzados. Tails examinó a Sticks, tenía un poco de pulso.

Mientras los demás estaban en torno a Amy y Knuckles. Amy solo tenía la mirada desorbitada con los ojos mirando hacia la nada y una expresión de terror, estaba cubierta de sangre. Knuckles por el contrario seguía vivo, pero muy debilitado y con pocas fuerzas. Le tomó de la mano a su novia y cerró sus ojos. Le apretó la mano a Amy mientras se le iba poco a poco la vida.

-S-Sonic…- Dijo el equidna entrecortadamente.

-Dime Knuckles…- Le apretó la mano a su amigo.

-C-Cuida d-de Sebastian… Sé que contigo y Shadow estará bien.-Dijo Knuckles tratando de no llorar y con sangre derramándose por su boca.

Sonic estuvo a punto de negarse, pero miró a los ojos de Knuckles y se le veía como si estuviera feliz.

-Está bien… Shadow y yo lo criaremos.-

-G-Gracias.- En ese momento, Knuckles cerró los ojos y su corazón dejó de moverse.

Sonic tuvo que esforzarse en no llorar al ver a su amigo y su "amiga" muertos ante sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, y se dirigió a la pistola tirada en el piso.

-Sonic, ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó el zorro.

El erizo azul no respondió y corrió hacia la puerta en la que horas antes María había salido.

-¡Soniiiic, NO LO HAGAS!- Le chilló Shadow.

-Sally, Tails, Silver. Sacad los cadáveres de Amy, Knuckles y Blaze. Y también sacad a Sticks. Yo iré a buscar a Sonic y saldremos luego.- Sin dejarlos hablar salió corriendo tras Sonic.

-Narra Sonic-

Ya harto Sonic corrió hacia el cuarto que antes había descubierto junto a Knuckles para acabar con la raíz de todo, ya muy enfurecido no midió la fuerza con la que rompió la puerta del cuarto. Pero al entrar se le heló la sangre.

-Sonic ¿Qué ha...- Shadow, le había alcanzado pero al ver la escena se petrificó.

María, estaba vestida de nuevo con su traje azul, el mismo que Shadow recordaba de la despedida que tuvo lugar hacía mucho. Y una frase en la pared que ha Shadow le hizo recordar viejos tiempo. **_"AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE, HASTA LA MUERTE"_** Escrito con la sangre de María, la cual estaba tirada en el piso desangrándose por la muñeca.

Sonic se acercó y le sacó el medallón que llevaba mirando el contenido dentro.

-Al parecer, malvada o no… Te quería Shadow.- Dijo el cobalto tendiéndole el medallón al mayor para que mirase. Había una foto de María y Shadow juntos, sonriendo.

Shadow se calló unos instantes. Pero Sonic rompió ese silencio disparando en la sien a María, una y otra vez.

-Ya Sonic… Ya está…- Le sujetó Shadow de la espalda.

-¿Tienes dinamita?- Le pregunto Sonic a Shadow.

-No…-

Sonic tomó un mechero y sacó el armario de María obstruyendo la salida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunto el mayor a su novio.

-¿No es evidente? Quemaré todo esto Shadow… Imagínate que salen al exterior.-

Shadow bajó la cabeza y respondió. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

El cobalto encendió el mechero y quemó el armario provocando que los otros muebles cercanos también se prendieran fuego.

Ambos entre gritos de los clones salieron de allí encontrándose con sus amigos.

Todos estaban algo tristes por lo ocurrido, después de tantas aventuras, tantos que pasaron habían perdido a sus amigos.

**_-Tiempo después…-_**

_En la casa de Tails_

-Pa-pá…-

-Dime Sonica…- Se agachó el zorrito para ponerse a la altura de su hija.

-Tito, tito…- La pequeña le fue tirando de la mano.

-Ya, ya vamos. Estás impaciente por ver a tu tito Sonic ¿verdad?-

-Shiiiiiii…- Sonrió la pequeña niña.

Azahara bajó las escaleras.

-Venga corre Tails que llegaremos tarde.-

-Eh, eh que yo no soy quien se pone el kilo de maquillaje.-

-¡Cállate!- Azahara cogió a la niña en brazos y junto a su primo salieron de la casa hasta al cementerio de la ciudad.

Enseguida vieron a Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sticks y al pequeño Sebastian.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde.- Se disculpó Azahara.

-No te preocupes, al menos ya estamos todos…- Respondió Shadow algo triste.

-Pa-pá, papá…- Dijo el Sebastian en los brazos de Sonic.

Este sonrió un poco ya que el bebé se veía muy nervioso.

-¿Empezamos?- Preguntó Sticks.

-Vamos…- Asintieron todos poniendo se enfrente a 2 tumbas las cuales ponían. _"Blaze, esperemos que descanses en paz, tus amigos te recordaremos" _y la otra_ **"RIP Amy y Knuckles… Juntos por siempre…"**_

*Bueno y con este final se acaba Amor confuso… Como ya habréis visto ganó la decisión a la muerte de Amy y Knuckles. Aquí dejo los resultados de las votaciones.

**Amy: 16**

**Knux:**** 6**

**Amy &amp; Knux:**** 21**

**Shadow:**** 20**

**Silver:**** 13**

**Sonic: 9**

**Tails: 6**

**Sally: 4**

**Rin Kagamine:** 1 (No tiene nada que ver, pero me hacía ilusión ponerla)

Bueno, el final es un poco triste ya lo sé… Pero no todas las historias acaban con un felices para siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por darle apoyo a este fanfic. Quizás me plantee hacer una segunda parte. Si os gusta la idea hacédmelo saber.

Hasta la próxima, besos*


End file.
